


A Skaters' Whim

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BL, Boys In Love, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Vicchan is live, Yaoi, Yuuri is very salty, future tags to be added, hes a ood bestie, pushy Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yuri Katsuki is deciding to retire after the media had criticized his dynamics now he has problems facing people and performing what he loves to do, and now he's trying to find a good reason to get back on his feet and do what he loves to do again but there's one man that would change his mind and life about his decisions.





	1. Fears

Title: A Skater's Whim  
Writer: Nerdy Inu Productions  
Yuri on Ice Fanfiction

\-------------------------------

Omega Verse: A world where Alpha/Beta/Omega exist, it is where people are presented either of the three when theyhad come to their age. Alpha rule the heirarchy which took up 20% of the population and can knot and impregnate them and bond by biting them behin their necks or scent gland where they mark them, Betas are deemed as normal people they took up 70% of the population. Omegas are at the bottom of the heiraarchy teking up 10% of the population making them very rare. They can be impregnate even if they are males, having a secondary organ that allows them to concieve a child, they can pull off heats which triggers their pheromones to smell nice and attract their Alpha mates to bond them, being Omega is hardwhenit comesto having jobs you need license and supressantsthat comesin tablets or injections to help them prevent it from getting worse.  
\--------------------------------------

Chapter 1

 

"Yuri!" Celistino called as Yuri went away with his things.

"Thank you for everything Celistino but I think I could no longer continue, I give my support to Phicit and you on winning next year's Grand Prix" draging his things to the airport.

boarding his plane back to Japan, he took his seat at the far end of the plane to have a bit of privacy.

few hours later he arrived in Japan, as expected no one knew about his impromptu going home.

Surprising his mother with his appearance, Yuri cried and told everything that had happened to him in Barcelona and his not yet announced retirement.

Finally settled at Yuri's room his mother set down some tea and talked.

"It's normal, dear... you're an Omega" his mother soothed.

"I know but some after they knew about my state, they changed their views about me, especially the media" he cried and his mother hugged and gave him a pa tassuring things will be alright.  
"For now forget everything and stay here, let me pamper you since I wasnt around for five years" Yuri sobbed.

After so much crying he thought he's already tired being depressed, "Just one last time... I had to say thank you to her" he gave a weak smile to the mirror as he looked at his reflection.

Picking up his gear he jogged going to the old place which taught and inspired him to skate.

"Hi, can I still use the rink, Yuuko-san?"his old friend turned not noticing who he is yet.

"I'm sorry but we're abou- YURI!" she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Yuuko-san" he gave a weak smile, his friend knew about what happened to him and well aware of his fragile state.

"What did I tell you to call me Yu-chan? and please you can use the rink"

"Thank you, but I came here to show you something and thank you for everything" Yuri ws inspired by his friend Yuuko to be a skater and introduced Yuri's now living hero which he looked up to for years sincehe started competitive skating.

Performing the short program of Viktor 'Stay Close to Me' he had performed all of it flawlessly, howeverhe had a hard time doing the quads but in the same way he was good with the flow without the music.

After he finished he was then greeted my Takeshi and is three daughters, Nishigori teassed him a bit but the sme way he was careful since he was aware how sensitive and fragile his friend is.

heading home Yuri put away his skates and other items and locked them up behind his closet, he promised he'll never touch the ice withhis love for skating again.

~Chapter End~

Sorry about the typos, I'm using my tablet as of the moment and bought a key bord for it, haha.anyway thanks for the Kudos and comment and for the offer of being my beta(AloneAmongTheStars), I guess you can be my beta reader if you want check if I'm still on track and not overdoing the characters.

Thanks for the patience Love;

~Yaj


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Katsuki Yuri is starting with his life again.

Yuri arriving home to took a long nap cuddling his little dog Vicchan, the dog was at the groomers when he arrived.

Later that evening after dinner Yuri took out his missed dog for around for five years hugging the dog at the park, finally he was home, he brushed his dog and cuddled him to bed.

Mean while on the other half ofthe globe, "Say, Viktor look what did interest me" the Swiss skater sent him a video.

A certain skter lounging on his couch with his own dog looked at the clip intensely. After rewinding it over and over again, he shuffled to call his coach.

"Yakov, please come over I need advice" he said in all serious tone.

"Yuri, can you please help your father shovel the snow?"

Not bothering to open his phone since he wants some time off with his family, dog and especially himself.

Shoveling the back wasn't easy when he has a dog, but more or less he was laughing and having fun.

"Vicchan, stop hahah!" the dog trying to paw it aside too.

After an hour Yuri and Vicchan got themselves some breakfast, Yuri made himself bowl of his own and cooked Vicchan some of is favoite, spoiling his dog.

Finally they gone out doing chores like getting the supplies to the market, Yuri put on Vicchan's colar an little cute matching sweater he bought from Detroit which he can't wait to bring home for his best friend.

He recieved warm greetings and welcoming from the locals.

"Tadaima!" he called when Vicchan growled at the bigger poodle wagging his tail that pounced on Yuri, Vicchan protectively growled at the bigger dog.

"Calm down Vicchan, he might be a friend... wait... it can't be..." looking closer to the poodle.

The poodle is very familar since he plaster it on his wall for years.

"He came witth a really handsome foriegner" said by his mother who's carrying some stuff.

Many hours earlier "Yakov, I know I've been in a slump for while now since I can't surprise my fans and all the people now, can I ask a short break?" Viktor pleaded.

"Viktor" his coach looked at him with worry, "Of course youcn but don't do stupid things, that's what I'm asking"

"Would it help when I tell you I found myself something that would inspire me and an idea to to surprise you and everyone again?" he asked.

"If it helps, then I would agree" the old man sighed.

"Great, but before I get my inspiration I need to follow that person first" he smiled.

"Well, you're on you hiatus now" the old man sighed again.

"Dasvidnya" andd he gave his old coach a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Yuri now sitting at his room, already removed all the poster he had to his old crush and hero with. sour remembrance not noticing he was oneof the competitor back in Spain, "Comemorative photo my ass" he groaned and took his supressants which he tkes daily.

Finally deciding to open his phone, he saw some panic message from his old friend Yuuko, "YUUUUURI! I'm sorry my girls uploaded your video" Yuri looked horrified but remained calm since it want big of a deal, becides he's retiring.

Replying, "It's fine it's like my last souvenir" he gave ot a calm reply, "Can you send me a copy so I can keep it?"

looking through his email, he had a lot of messeges from his fellow skaters and one from his best friend asking if his really retiring, dismissing it all he put down his phone and petted his ever calm and funny dog Vicchan.

"Yuri, please come and help cook?" his mother knocked and calledhis dog to come along.

Walking downwitih his chubby self and a dog tailing him. "Why must the lord of skating hates me, why is that fucking douche here?" he thought of himself when the huge poodle trampled him again and this time with a famous Russin skater.

"Please skate with me!" the Rissian enthusiastically chimed in english with a huge happy childish grin surprising the Katsuki family.

"No" and the Japanese flatly said while his dog in impulse growled at the Russian duo.

~Chapter END~


	3. Clarification Purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor added by the media equals poor Yuri.

Chapter 3

Katsuki Yuri is having a hard time cooking his mother's specialty when a tall Russian man is clinging on his shoulder bugging him.

"Mr. Nikiforov will you please let go?" while the said man whined, Vicchan is still growling at Macchachin who retreated at the far back of the kitchen.

Viktor not letting go with his vice grip on poor Yuri's neck.

"I'm cooking please stop bothing me and go back to Russia" Yuri groaned in english.

"But I want you to come with me!" he whined.

"I dont want to, and please stop bothering me!" Yuri glared.

"So mean~" he pouted.

"Not as mean as you did to me" Yuri grumbled in Japanese.

"Did you say something?" Viktor pushed his cheeks on Yuri's own, "You're socute too~ so cuddly~" hugging Yuri.

"Can you please stop invading my personal space, you're making me uncomfortable" jabbing Viktor at the side and putting the dishes in to it's respected bowls.

"Ouch!" the Alpha rubbed his side, "You smell so good, though" he pouted and hugged Yuri again.

"I just met you today so stop acting like you know or you're close to me" glaring at the man.

"But I like you already! and after I saw your video I was attracted to you!" he whined as he smelled Yuri's scent glands and suddely kissed it making poor Yuri yelp and hit the man with a cookingware.

"Stop hitting me" Viktor kept on protesting.

"Then stop touching me" Yuri hissed. "Mom, I'm done with the orders, what should I do next?" he shouted o that his mom could hear.

"Can you go to the Nishigoris' house? Takeshi-kun is sick and Yu-chan asked me if I could make him some souch which you. already did" she replied.

"That will be fine, mom" they conversed in Japanese.

Yuri called Vicchan and the dog followed him going to theother place, Viktorwanted to come but Yuri snarled at him.

Yuri was meet by Yuuko and his old sensei Minako, "Yuri is it true that Viktor Nikiforov is at your Inn?" they bombarded him with questions one after another.

Explaining to them that he doesntkknow whay he wat there, "Then confront him and ask him why he is here!" they pressed.

Sighing in defeat, "Fine I will" and he marched back to his home.

Only to be shocked with so many Japanese media camping out, squeezing his way in, "Yuri! and the Russian latched on him again, more flashed of camera came and booming questions, poor Yuri didnt take it and he fainted.

Waking up on the sound of whimpering and a wet kisses, opening his eyes he saw a blurry figure, "YURI!" the man hugged him, while the other brown blurry figure growl at the said man.

"Vicchan?" patting his dog which he recognized.

Groaning and trying to pull himself up, "My glasses?" 

Viktor handing him his glasses, "Why are you here and bothering me?" Yuri snarled at the man.

"I came to get you in and help you" Viktor poute and his doog whimpered kissing Yuri who patted Maccachin with affection while Viktor hugged the small growling dog.

"That isn't what I meant, what I meant to say was why did you bother coming here in Japan and your purpose?"

The man sighed, "I came here to convince you to skate again, and be my motivation by being my partner" he spoke with all seriousness in his tone.

"You're crazy... You do realize I'm an Omega that can go through heat any moment and could ruin you, you know what. people had said to me at the last GPF? you know what they said about how weakI am and danger to your kind? I might cause some problem" he reasoned out.

"I decided to quit already, why dont you get it?" he snarled and pulled his dog from Viktor's arms.

"I dont believe you, Yuri... when I saw you performing on that clip, I can still see your love stepping and dancing on the ice" Viktor pushed Yuri on his bed.

"And after that you captured my full attention and interest, all I'm asking is be my partner and be my pair" he pressed.

"No" Yuri glared and pointedhis door, "Out!"

"I'm not dog, but I'll still stay till you agree" the Russian pushed, "I'll stay untill you're mine" and he left.

Yuri groaning and slamming his body back to bed raising his obidient dog on his arms, "What did I do wrong to deserve this?" he groaned in annoyance.

"I'll show you, moy priyatel, you'll be mine and mine alone" the Rusian decided, "Now to ask the family abouthis interest~ and likes" scheming to win Yuri's heart.

~Chapter END~  
\------------------------------

Note: Moy Priyatel - My mate

And I edited this again. sorry about all if this mistakes.


	4. A day with the Annoying Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Viktor starts with his plan.

Chapter 4

Yuri started his day by taking his coffee which the Russian insisted to make and also turned in to disaster but he took it anyways with a reason he doesn't like wasting food and it was intirely true, Viktor feed Yuri's dog, Maccachin tries to share but ended up being growled at.

Yuri patted Maccahin which Vicchan almost trampling the bigger dog out of jealousy.

Hiroko found it very amusing when the good looking foreign Alpha asked her son's interests and likes she happily gave them since the man seemed to be deep interest with her son.

Now both sitting in the lounge watching some news they saw Viktor's old coach having a conference with some media. "Is it true that Mr. Nikiforov is retiring this season?" one pressed.

"False, he's just in a very long hiatus since he's looking and finally following his inspiration, since he's on a slump ranting about how people can expect what he will do next he wants to surprise his fans again, so please wait for his nnouncement and return" the old man finished and walked away.

Yuri glared at the TV and proceeded to take the shovel and do his chore only to find the yard had been shoveled and the man beside him gave him a boyish grin and a wink.

With a groan he proceeded to get the keys of their Van and told his mom he'll be getting all the needed cooking supplied again.

Viktor pouted and insisted he wants to come along wanting to help and clings on poor Yuri.

Finally after so much pleading, nagging and annoying Yuri agreed that he can ride along.

The two dogs sat at the back, Yuri strapped them with set belt and drove slowly not to hurt them.

Getting all of the supplies needed Vitor insisted he takes all the items and carried them to the car, many locals cooed at the cute dogs and some teased Yuri about the foreigner that acts as his suitor, good thing the cluless idiot cant understand japanese.

Finally arriving home Yuri instructed him to take it all to the kitchen, taking off his jacket and putting on the apron Viktor watched him dance around the area doing his job cooking, Viktor awed at how he can manage to do household things.

"Tsk... its bothersome for you to be round here, go soak at the hot sping or kill yourself or something" Yuri groaned and Viktor pouted, follwing hat Yuri said he soaked at the bath.

Little did Yuri know when he's not looking Viktor kept taking his picture. One that Viktor loves is when he smiled at the lady back at the market or cuddled his dog.

"Did the human Vicchan eat yet?" Yuri's mom asked.

"Huh?" Yuri confused.

"Well, he didn't had a thing since he woke up early, shovelled the snow, made you a coffee and some toast" she thought.

"A mess he made you mean" Yuri sighed, his mom giggled and Yuri made Viktor some big bowl of Katsudon.

"I'll be going out in a bit mom" and he left.

Meeting his old ballet teacherwith Yuuko on their mini private pub, they talked a bit and Yuri explained and told everything to them.

"Here's an advice" smirked Minako, "Play hard to get, and be stubborn... you'll see how consistent and serious a man is" she advised.

"True~ and I agree~" called Yuuko making some juice for them to drink.

"Vicchan hates them" laughed Yuri as he put his little dog on his lap.

"He hates strangers go around you Yuri" laughed by the ladies, "And besides Vicchan is a plus on your hard to get plan"

"One problem is that I dont know how to be like... you know play hard to get or act like a bad bitch or something" Yuri sighed as he sipped his own drink.

"Ask your baby brother" they smirked, "He's a salty brat himself and your both very close he'll help~" they chimed.

"Alright, I'll call him right away later when I get home" few more advice, jokes and talks were exchanged and Yuri headed home.

He meet the Russian man standing at the front door like a puppy waiting.

"Where did you go?" Viktor pouted.

"None of your business" and Yuri walked passed him, he noticed Viktor was a bit freezing since he decided not to wear much clothes on.

"That guy is stupid" Yuri thought.

Yuri headed straight to his room, Viktor following him on his heel just like Vicchan and Maccachin.

Slamming the door on Viktor's face the poor guy waited again.

"Remember Viktor, mama Hiroko said sweet Omega likes his own space. Be patient" he pouted at the thought, Viktor was never a patient man but this onehe needs to go with the pace the man he is interested with wants or else he lose everything.

Yuri in a hush voice called his brother abroad on face time, asked many questions and the brother happily gave him all the pins and pointers how to stir up the guy, the little brother noted the skater on his hit list when he gets back home.

"Though I wanna ask, you have a crush on that guy right?" the deep voice asked.

"It was a long time ago... he was a douche back in Spain thinking I was just a fan not a contestant"

"You mean self centered asshole?" laughed the other.

"Well, sorry to disturb you on your work, you might be busy?"

"Not intirely, besides... my boss is an ass giving me all the paper works again... well, I need to finish these and sleep... Ayusumi, Nii-chan" waved theguy on his iPad.

"Sayonara, Ezy-chan~" and Yuri decided to head out to help his mom again onlyto find a napping Viktor on the hallway, getting his blanket and puting it around the man he left.

Viktor snuggled the blanket with the scent of his wanted mate.

~Chapter END~   
\-----------------------------------

A/N: Again I apologize for the inconvenience of reading my error. I'm doing my best to edit as much as Ican and beta read it myself.

Love;  
~YAJ


	5. Getting there

Chapter 5

A week have passed, Yuri and Viktor continued the daily routine where Viktor would shovel the front yard, making a mess in the process of whipping a coffee, but he's getting better at it, coming along with yuri getting the supplies and driving the Van for him.

Yuri found it convinient yet Yuri is not showing his warm side yet, but Vitor didnt notice Vicchan is getting fond of him, he buys treats and toys for him and maccachin.

Vicchan is starting warm up to Maccachin as well, but would growl when invading his personal space.

Yuri is very amused deep inside since he's stirring up Viktor to the edge, however for the Russian he wasn't giving up yet instead.

"Yakov?" he cluched his phone.

"V-Viktor?" came a groan from the old man.

"Sorry to call you around this, I know you were sleeping but I need another advice"

"Do you even listen to yourself? the stuborn skater is asking for an advice from the coach he's been ignoring?"

"Please Yakov"

"Fine, let me earyour rants"

And Viktor started to rant on many things for an hour, the old man was yawning out of tiredness already.

"I dont know what to do! he's still cold to me"

"Listen, like you who lost your interest and inspiration, as I can hear he's like you. So instead of you helping yourself, help him first. Remind him of what made him inspire to skate also motivate him so you can convince him further, inspire him the way that you can, you dont need to be flashy about it, be yourself. And one more thing, make sure you bring him home if you accomplished it. Understand him and get to know him by asking 'him' not the others around him" the old man finished.

"Thank you Yakov, I'll do that" and Viktor tried to think some thing he can do.

Yuri at the moment was at the ladies pub talking to Minako and Yuuko, laughing at how he drives the legend skater nuts, "Keep it goingYuri, you're doing great" Minako laughed while chugging down the beer on broad day light.

"I guess my baby brother's advice is working" Yuri snorted, noticing the time. "I need to be back, I still need to make luch or else Mari-nee will scold me" and he bid his friends good bye.

As he was back, all the thing he needed had been prepared and to his surprise Viktor had took out all the things, "Well since I watched you for a week I think I know what you need so, here" Viktor handed him the apron.

Yuri snatched it and looked at him with intense stare, "What do you want this time?" he asked out of suspicion since he he spent more time with the Russian.

"In just a short while you know how I go" Viktor snorted.

"Can you come with me later at the Ice rink, I want to show you something"Yuri sighed.

"Fine, but make it quick" Yuri agreed.

"Yuri?" Viktor slumped on the counter looking at Yuri with a pout.

"What? I'm doing something"

"I want to know more things about you"

"I'm not interesting"

"I want to now more about you, I like you"

Yuri almost dropped the battered pork on his hand.

"I want to know you more so that I could make you comfortable with me, I like you to the point I do all this, please Yuri give me a chance?"he pleaded.

"Fine... one chance screw it up you're going back to Russia" Viktor smiled childishly and lunched himself to Yuri hugging the poor guy on a vice grip, Vicchan growled at Viktor wanting to let Yuri free.

"Aww... puppy wants some hug too?" and he picked the ngy small dog to a hug.

"As you may know Vicchan is my twelve years old dog"

"Wait he's a mini poodle?" Vitor surprised.

"Yes he is" Maccachin licked the spilled batter on the counter.

"I'llshow you I'm not bad as you see me Yuri" and Viktor kissed his cheek, Yuri glared.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" Viktor hugged the small dog who put his paw on Viktor's face wanting some space, "Like owner like doggy ehh?" Viktor chimed.

"Your dog is clingy too" and Yuri hissed back doing his work.

~Chapter END~


	6. Heat

Chapter 6

Time flies by for Viktor and Yuri but so far for already a month he's been opening up more to the Russian.

"Can you pass me that bowl?" Yuri asked as Viktor sat on the counter trying to help as much as he can.

"Here" Viktor likes to purposely touch Yuri's hand whenever he had a chance, he knows and well aware that his mate to be don't like constant touching or clingyness, he likes personal space and loves to go on a slow pace.

Viktor was content since his posible mate is opening up and loosing his leash a bit more, after he performed his last short program to Yuri 'Stay Close to Me' they didn't talk but instead Yuri felt Viktor need im and he gave he man a chance and dropped the bitchy act.

"Yuri?" Viktor called, as he looked at the cornerof the kitchen, MAccachin sitting and beside the big poodle is Vicchan wagging their tails.

"Hm"? Yuri hummed in reponse.

"Can I hug you?"

Yuri would give Viktor's needs and sighed, "Come here" and immediately Viktor hugged him from behind and took all the scent he can from Yuri's scent glands, "You better not mark me or else" he warned.

"I wont if you're not yet ready" and Viktor just kissed the place. "Don't hesitate to ask me any thing... also I want you to trust me because I'll be there when you need me" Vitor admitted his feelings for the raven haired skater.

"I'll note that"

"Oi... are you guys trying to mate or making lunch" teased by Mari who came in making Yuri blush.

"Cute~" Viktor pointed in Russian.

After that Viktor helped Yuri bring the food and later on took their dogs for a walk, it was a normal day for them.

On the afternoon, they both gone to the market since Yuri's mom needed new suplies since the Onsen was packed with travelers and tourists since itwas timeof the season again.

Yuri kept on glancing at cozy foams and comforters, pillows and plushies, shrugging offand proceeding for the job they came to finish, they left a while later Viktor driving back.

Another week had passed Victor became worried, Yuri became distant and seemed to often contain himself on his room, "Mama Katsuki, have you seen my jacket? this is the ninth time this week" Viktor pouted as he asked Hiroko.

"Sorry dear but I dont know where it is" the lady sighed but she has a hunch where it is but it's better that the man discover it himself, "Why don't you bring this to Yuri's room?" she set up a plan so that Viktor would have a clue.

Knocking on Yuri's door and calling his name no one answered so he made himself in and put down the soup only to find the scent inviting and what shocked him is that his posible mate is rutting and on heat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yuri snarled, Viktor looked at his pile or so called nest, many foams, pillows and other soft things piled in order but whatsurprised him is his missing jackets, Yuri kept on hissing.

"Are those my jackets?" he pointed, Yuri turned in brighter shade of red forgetting his heat, "My mother had told me when an Omega pile an Alpha's clothes to their nest that means that Omega wants to mate with that Alpha. Yuri, you could have said earlier, wait here" dashing off to get some things Yuri was more that shock at his move.

Coming back with more pillow, his bedsheets and more of his laundry he put it beside Yuri who then started to pile it.

"You're not supposed to see my nest" Yuri snarled.

"But you want to mate me right?" the Alpha pouted.

Yuri blushed and invited Viktor in, Viktor then latched to Yuri's body as if his life depends on it.

Minutes later Viktor started to nibble Yuri's lips slipping his tongue in Yuri's mouth, Viktor started to do french on Yuri who in return dont know how to respond but instead let Viktor lead.

Viktor's will power on containing the urge on biting and marking Yuri was really hard, "I don't want to make a move you'll regret moy labvuya" he managed to say.

"Alpha... need y-you... now!" Yuri groaned.

And Viktor proceeded to only mate him, on Viktor's convenience he was thankful that Yuri takes some pill with the suppressants, "Yuri, as much it is convinient that you are taking some pills just in case, next time that you'll have your heat please tell me so I can help, also I'll bing along some condoms so we we would minimize the risk of you becoming infertile" Yuri is gripping on his metal head board with his dear life back arched off the bed, on leg on Viktor's shoulder and the other latched tightly around Viktor's waist.

"Don't stop! don't stop! more! harder... ahhh... hmmmn ahhh!!!" Yuri sweating as Viktor enjoyed exploring him, bodies fullof dark marks and Viktor with blaring scratch marks on his back.

"I-I want t-to have my o-own... AHH! k-kids in the f-future t-too" Yuri blushed and stammered as Viktor continuesly pound in and out of him, the bulging knot is very pleasuring on Yuri.

"I like your nest" Viktor panted after a few more rounds, Viktor nakedly slumped on top of Yuri.

Viktor cuddled Yuri, "You can stay if you want" Yuri hugging Viktor on the torso in return.

"I like that, can I always stay here when you have your heats?" Viktor looked at him.

"Yes you may, since I'm very sorry if I took your jackets without asking" Yuri flushed.

"It's fine besides I'm serious about bonding you however I don't want to push you to that yet since you just met me" Viktor pressed Yuri closer to him.

"I guess we need to be comfortable with each other then" Yuri snuggled.

"Say, Yuri what do you think of pair skating?"

"I never think of any of those, but I find it challenging" Yuri hummed.

"I mean pair skating, and us joining". Yuri looked at him with horror.

"You'll break a hip!" Yuri pointed.

"I saw how lean and sexy you were in your mom's old album" he pointed, "I think I can manage" he smuggly retorted.

"I'm still not sure, I'm scared-" Yuri was cut off.

"To be criticized?" Viktor pointed, "Your mom told me too... you're talented, after I watched your clip, I was drawn by your music that your body makes, Yuri you have someting that I dont have" Viktor kissed Yuri's hand.

"Yuri, we're gonna join the Alpha and Omega pairing if you may let me help you with your confidence, I'll be with you" Kissing his nose.

"Just give me time untill I want to touch the ice again, can you do that?"

"Take your time, I'll be patient" Yuri hugged him tighter for comfort, even Viktor know his limit of patience eh till doesn't know if he could handle it.

Viktor thinks it's a good start of their relationship, and to add things up, Yuri wanted him to be is mate.

"I think I need to fix the nest for two persons now" Yuri started to rearange it while Viktor nakedly sat on the side waiting 'their nest' to be fixed.

~Chapter End~


	7. Author's bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARF!

Hey, Hoooomans, it is I the dog you've been reading his fics with, I shal ask if anyone would like an extra chap for Vicchan and Makkachin having theirviews with their dorky masters? if so! give me a pet or paw... I mean press the comment and tell this Fujoshi Doge what you think!


	8. Inner Feelings and Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tells Viktor his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may know now that you guys have responded, my doggie tingles is telling me that I should invite my two Fujoshi poodle friends, it's going to be my speciall chapter and ould be updated on Chapter 11, as you may be updated, I already wrote down chapter 8,9 and 10. so sit back and wait.

Chapter 7

Another months had passed Viktor and Yuri became close, Yuri still keeps his own space that Viktor respects but sometimes Viktor would pout and be needy.

Minako, Yuuko and Hiroko noticed that Yuri is spoiling Viktor after that last heat he had where theycought Viktor coming out from his room.

Presently, Viktor had just finished shovelling the snow and tring to keep the toy poodle and his own big poodle snow free.

heading in to make Yuri the usual awful coffee, he caught Yuri making it himself and making another for him.

"Good morning" Viktor hugged him to surprise Yuri.

"Hnn..." 

"Not a morning person as always" Viktor chimed.

Maccachin jumped on Yuri while Vicchan is puling Viktor's jacket.

Viktor pulled away and turned there's no one there, but both looked at each other and put down the mugs.

heading out they were surprised that there were many media burst in the in and as soon as they took sight of Viktor and Yuri they shooved their microphones, recorders and cameras.

"Is it true Katsuki-san that you're gonna retire?" they blasted in japanese.

"Mr.Nikiforov, wht are your intentions? are you moving and retiring here? is your coach's statement a a lie?" another one pressed, the Katsuki family lookedworried on Yuri.

"Before I answer, please give Yuri some space to breath, and please what did you ask him, and do tell me" he asked in a serious tone, hiding Yuri from the flashes of the. camera.

"We asked if he's retiring"

"No he's not, he never publicly announced and so do I, Yakov is no liar, and like he said I'm on hiatus and finding myself wth the help of this wonderful Katsuki fmily and Yuri, so please leave us alone,and wait for my further announcement regarding my own career" he finished, some. backed away when Vicchan started to growl together with Maccachin who showed aggression.

As he media left Yuri burried his face onto Viktor's chest.

"Sh.... I'm right here" Viktor drew circles on Yuri's back and calming him which helped, both now sitting at a bench on the back yard of the onsen whichreserved for the family gatherings.

"Viktor..." Yuri cried.

"I dont want to quit" he sobbed.

"That's why I'm here, I'll be with you till you want me to and I'll be 

~Chapter END~


	9. Back in old shape

Chapter 8

 

With a smile Viktor danced around the rink, it became a daily a bit for them to visit the Ice Castle and watch him practice, after Yuuko left them both alone.

"Yuri, shall we head home now?" Yuri looked at the time on his phone and.

"I need to make lunch for the guests"

"I'll help!" chimed in by the Russian.

Walking back to the inn in a slow pace, their dogs tailing them as they barked to the locals for a quick hello.

Arriving back Yuri started to do his own thing Viktor helped him hand things out, but right after Mari took all the orders out the kitchen, Viktor strted humming and took hold of Yuri and did and impromptu waltz.

"Silly Viktor, what are you doing?" Yuri managed to giggle as they waltz around the kitchen.

"Nothing, I feel like dancing with you since you dont want to skate with me" Vitor hummed.

"Viktor... I want to skate again... but I dont know how to start over again" he admitted and rested his head on Viktor's shoulder as they now swayed around.

"Then I'll be there to support you, but if you would like to start. As much as I love chubby, cuddly and lovable your body is we need to get you to loose some weight" encircling his arms around Yuri's waist. resting his hand on his hip, "Nee~ Kabuta-chan" he winked.

Yuri hugging Viktor's neck, "Of course, I don't want to break your back when you lift me" Yuri pouted.

"Well, then shall we start tomorrow?" Viktor offered.

"Well, can do an evening jog going to Minako-sensei's studio and ask her help too, she's been. my teacher dancing ballet since I started to dance" 

"I see" as they swayed Vicchan and Maccachin barked wagging their tail.

"Aww... they want to join too?" awed Yuri as he pick up his furry best friend.

"Vicchan is such a cute pooch... isn't he Maccachin?" Viktor squeezing, stretching the poodle's face and kissing it's snout.

"Well, I got him as a reward when I was a boy, my mom saw the poster when I was a boy in my room where you have Maccachin with you" Yuri blushed.

"You have a poster of me?" Viktor broke in to a grin.

"Well, not anymore since I'm... ahem... Growing up and needed to clean my room up" he tried to lie.

"I see..." Viktor pouted.

After getting their own lunch which they shared and ate in the kitchen.

"Vkusnu!" Viktor burst, "Your food is the best in the world!" he added as Yuri feeds him again, both sharing one bowl and one chopstick.

"You're the second guy who told me that" Yuri mused.

"There was another?" Viktor looked surprised.

"Yes... My brother"

"You have a brother?"

"Younger than me yes" as Viktor was about to ask again Hiroko peeked and asked for a little assistance.

Later that afternoon, they headed out Yuri jogged around the town, Viktor was surprised since Yuri had more stamina than him.

Stoping by Minako's studio, Viktor's jaw dropped seing Yuri's sexy tight photos where he was either doing pole dancing or Ballet, "Yuri you only said you do ballet, but pole dancing? WOW!" hugging his supposed mate.

Yuri blushed on Viktor's comment, "I want to see you pole dancing for me!" kissing his cheek.

Minako arrived, and they talked about some arrangements, Minako thanked Viktor for convincing Yuri to be on the ice again and getting his perfect body again.

Finally headng home in a slow walk they were greeted by their dogs, heading straight to the dressing room to change and soak at the hot spring, Viktor and Yuri talked of some arrangements, "Yuri, do you want to dance with me?" Viktor asked suddenly.

"We're in the bath"

"No, I mean on the ice, skate with me?"

"That's why agreed to be back in shape right?"

"That was a silly question" Viktor chuckled, "Though, do you want to join my team in Russia since I dont want to be seperated from you"

"I owe you my career now, Viktor you're the one who pulled me from my grave on the idea of retiring, whenever what team you choose I'll be there since you are my other half now" after Yuri said that Viktor gave him a long and passionate kiss.

"Yuri, I really want to bond with you" Viktor said in a husy voice.

"My next heat will be on the first week of the next month"

"That's a yes?" Viktor stood and showed Yuri his prized glory which is now erect from Yuri's words.

After soaking they headed to bed, Yuri pulled Viktor to his room since he little Viktor is not down yet.

~Chapter End~


	10. Opening the Closet

Chapter 9

Yuri's next heat came in quick Viktor' first impulse remembering Yuri's promise is to bond him, and they did, ending from multiple love making and safe knotting on their planning part, Viktor wants to propose however Yuri still has his bounderies and Viktor would like to respect that since he doesn't want to mess up their happy and established relationship.

He'll just wait for the chance, and court him some more since he's assured that Yuri is now his.

The next morning, Viktor loved how his bonded mate do the after care, fixing things arranging here and there, he woke up with a clean new sheets and pillow case smelling new again.

Now telling Viktor to clean up and bathe together later on they stayed on Yuri's room on the nest they share with their pets, petting and looking through the instagram, "Phichit got a new puppy?" Yuri's eyes squinted looking through the picture.

"It's like a cute husky!" Viktor looked closely.

"It's a pomsky, Viktor" Yuri read the caption.

"Should we get our doggies some cute clothes too?" looking at the pomsky puppy, wearing a cute shorts with polo and sleeveless V-Neck sweater and a little bootie boots on the puppy's hind legs.

"Poor, Yajie had a bad hind paws that needed protection" with a sad face emoji.

Yuri yawned and lealned more closer to Viktor's chest.

"Want to nap again?" and Yuri nodded.

finding their most comfortble position which cuddling each other and Yuri burrying his nose to Viktor's chest rubbing their scents together.

A week have passed and Yuri's heat was smoothly sailed for the week, Viktor was very helpful and comforting on Yui's part however at the present time.

"Great job today, Yuri. All we need now is a good soak at the hot spring"

"Onsen Viktor" Yuri tapped Vikto's nose.

"Right Onsen" as they soaked.  
"Viktor what did I tell you about bringing phones to the Onsen?"

"Sorry, but I ws thinking of good choreography of our short program, while you getback in shape I'll do my best to make us the most sweet, appealing and eye catching performance" he winked. 

"I know you will"

A day later, Yuri was practicing at Minako's studio, Viktor suddenly asked for his assistnce and they started to tango around the place, Minako watched them in admiration.

"That was perfect! Now my plan is to choose the proper music for it, I'll add some sequence and some things with details!" Viktor hummed.

Finally finishin for the day, Yuri headed home with Viktor stopping by on a nearby shop to get their beloved pets some treats which they loved, getting some steamed buns and pulling them in to pieces so that the bigger poodle won't choke again.

heading home, hand latched together, walking on the cool breeze summer night they walked past evening shops.

later that evening both are now ready for bed for the first time in five months Viktor posted something on his IG account, snapping a photo of Yuri's hand with his tightly interwinded.

"Forever mine" which after a minute became a hit and caused some uproar to his fans.

Weeks kept on coming and Viktor bit by bit giving clues to his fans, Yuri now is starting be be leaner and back in to shape.

Viktor is back at the kitchen with no Yuri around him, but he knows Yuri is thining something since he noticed his forever partner is deeply thinking with a shine in his eyes and tends to space out.

"Maybe Viktor just gave me a distraction and breather" he snorted to himself looking at his closet.

"Well, time to get in to real business" and he opens it.

 

~Chapter End~


	11. Whim's Resolve

Chapter 10

Steping in to the ice with the person he's leaning on to, tightly holding him by the waist, they started their program with a swift move, the dance can be discribed, playful love, seductive and sexy, the triplets cant keep their hands off their gadgets recording them, but Viktor convinced them that they should not upload it since the surprise would be blown if so.

The music wa a seductive on which can be called an aggressive and sweet tango for them, with the sound of guitars, violens and claps they danced around the ice.

After the music ends both panting, Yuri tightly held Viktor as his leg clapped around Viktor's hip and his arms tightly wrapped around Viktor's neck.

To Yuri's surprise Viktor gve him a peck on the lips, Yuuko squealed.

"Well, that's about it, we need to clean up our things for tomorrows' flight to Russia" Viktor declared as he carried a very slim and now sexy Yuri.

Heading home to clean things up, Yuri decided to bring his toy poodle along with them so Maccachin wouldn't be lonely when they're away, with promise that they'll be back in Hasetsu when the season will be off and have aa long vacation to see the family. Well, Viktor promised since he's aattached to everyone in the family.

Having some sleep, they woke early, getting their things, Yuri and Viktor brough one big crate for their beloved pets, putting comfortable things with them, like their favorite blanket and pillow and the Onigiri plush that Vicchan loves.

All packed for the moving trip, Yuri and Viktor sweetly settled on the first class section of the plane, "I'll make my announcement in Russia with Yakov to help, I dont want to overwhelm you" kissing Yuri.

"Thanks for being considerate" Yuri hummed.

"I'll do what I can to win you over you know" Viktor chuckled Viktor planned something to stir up the crowed for the announcement to happen.

"Yuri" and Viktor gave him a deep kiss both with closed eyes and a glint of smile as Viktor snapped a photo to upload on his account.

After sending the photo, he messaged Yakov and told him what's coming and turned his phone off as they settled to sleep.

Ten hours later they arrived on Russia's international airport.

The now couple are greeted by his old coach with a small blonde child with a cute on shoulder haircut.

"Hello, who's this?" Viktor asked in english to his old coach.

"This boy is Yuri Plisetsky, he'll be having his junior debut this season, and Your companion, may now your name please?" Yuri smiled while the small boy hid behind Yakov's leg.

"Pardon me, my name is Yuri K-Katsuki, I-I came last place last season on the GPF" he bowed.

"Hm...Viktor sent me some of your practice clips and I approve, and welcome to Russia" he nodded, "Though we need to work on your confidence department" the old man noticed.

"I'll be in your care, Feltsman-san" he Yuri politely nodded.

"Good thing you found a good mate and a mature one too" snorted Yakov to Viktor.

Arriving to Viktor's appartment he helped Yuri move in, the boy that Yakov brought with him sat on the couch petted the two dogs who found him very comforting, "I guess you bussied yourself with the mini Yuri?" Viktor jested.

"He's more easy to handle than you boy" the oldman snorted.

"Where's his parents?" asked Yuri who's cleaning up some cooking things, both the Russians sat on the table waiting for Yuri's food.

"He doesn't have any" Yakov sadly said.

"That's too bad" Yuri with a sad tone.

"He lives with my old friend, which is his grandfather, his name is Nikolai Plisetsky"

"I see, well, if you need anything you can ask us maybe we can help him" offered Viktor and Yuri smiled in agreement.

When the food was ready, "Yuracha! come, lunch is ready" called Yakov and the boy stormed in the kitchen two poodles on his heel.

"Did you get another poodle Viktor?" looking at Vicchan.

"Nope, that's Yuri's his name is Vicchan, and his named after me!" he boosted, and Yuri blushed.

After lunch, the mini Yuri became close to the couple, Viktor named him Yura which they thought was cute so that they wont mess up calling the adult and child since they have the same name.

Taking the afternoon as their rest Yuri having a slight jet-lag hey cuddled to sleep with teir dogs with them.

Yuri set up their nest, which Viktor gladly helped.

The next morning, both are all packed and ready for practice, they rode Viktor's black SUV, heading down the rink Viktor met some of his old friends he was greeted, Yakov was in a bit ofa freenzy, "Viktor! you need to have a press conference this afternoon!" he blasted.

"That would be fine, I still need to announce somethings" he smiled.

"Good"

As the coupe changed to their matching Rusian training suits they recieved some teasing from Georgi and Mila and the other female rink mates.

Yakov played the music and every skater around tend to watch the couple go with their short program routine.

Yakov watched and observed, Yuri acted as a fine and seductive woman trying to swoon Viktor over, which he did, now Viktor who fell inlove with the Eros that seduced him, they both played along until, the prince had caged Eros to his embrace and the playful Eros became in love with the prince as it ends" Mila and Georgi's mouth left hanging from the program they had.

Viktor carried Yuri around his butt, Yuri's leg wrapped around Vikto's hip and arms around Viktor's neck both with an inlove smirk and Viktor leaned in for the last part, the kiss.

Ladies clapped and whisled, "The catching is fumbling and Yuri's jumps are a bit off but we can work on that" said Yakov.

"But all in all you both were great" he added.

"Yakov-san, can I ask a favor?" Yuri asked and talked to Yakov for somethings when they heard and noticed heavy military vehicles ragged the entrance of the stadium.

Yakov shivered looking at the military armed escorts came in with the person he was afraid to see, A white beret, significantly say that it was an elite, and a golden bulging ring on its pinky, the man standing around six feet and eleven with a black full neck leather jacket with russian Eagle patch and four golden star shoulder pads.

"Ho-How may I help you s-sir?" Yakov shivered.

Gently pushing him aside by the huge guy, "Nii-chan?" with a happy grin he opened his arms.

"EZY!" and Yuri jumped on him.

"You're in Russia? I thought you were in America?!" both tightly hugging.

"I was, last year, bust since Julian got elected as the next PM and me his bestfiend and both of us is the deciples of Dr. Rodolsov I was elected as the Minister of Defense since I was the top two of the academy" he explained.

"How's Jules?" he meant Julian.

"He's a douche" and Yuri laughed.

"Wait you know him?" pointed Yakov.

"Sorry Yakov-san, he's my baby brother, Ezio Katsuki" and the other's mouth left hanging even Viktor.

"Wait, is he adopted you don't look like each other?" pointed Viktor.

"Who's adopted" the siblings glared at him.

"Anyway, you look thin, Ezy-chan, are you eating alright?"

"I'm fine nii-chan" and the big guy puts down Yuri.

Suddenly a skinny woman came running, "Yakov, Yuri locked himself inside the utility room nd wont come out!" everyone rushed out the rink to find a boy locked iside the cleaning storage sobbing.

"Stand back" said the big man and gave the door knob a heel kick with his thick black boot destroying it in the process, Yuri was the first to rush in and hugged Yura, Viktor followed hushing him.

Bringing the boy to the locker room, Yuri and Viktor listed to the boy and knew what happened, some kids picked on him knowing he doesn't have anyone to love him, even parents.

"What do you say? I can be your mama?" Yuri offered surprising Viktor.

"And I can be your papochka" offered Viktor.

"But Yuri, is a boy, he can't be my mama" the boy looked at Yuri.

"Well, I'm an Omega, I can be your mama since I can bare babies"

"Really?" the boy stiffling his cries.

"Yup, and we can be family" kissing the boy's forehead.

"Okay... but what about grandpa?" he looked anxious.

"Grandpa can stay grandpa, well, ask permission to him alright?" Viktor assured.

"Sorry to bother, Nii-chan..." looking at his brother, "Viktor" with a bit of hiss on his voice, "I need to be back in the office more trouble... I mean problem is waiting" he sighed.

"You're a big boy, be tough, cubs don't work that way" patting Yura's head and the big man left.

"Yuri and Viktor came back to practice throwing glances at the young skater on Mila's lap, suddenly a package came in as military man brought it.

"Uhm... who's Yura?" they asked and pointed at the boy, handing him the big box that's almost big as him, with a card that he messily read, "From Uncle Kuma"

Opening it it was a big Tiger and Lion cartoon teddy bear like figure plushie.

"Looks like Ezy is gonna win him over in no time" Viktor snorted.

"Who knew the Russian Grizzly has a soft spot for kids" Yakov laughed.

"Ezio had a bad history, he's like Yura, his family left him at our inn, and my parents adopted him and cared for him that's why he understands the boy more than anyone, Yura needs love and comfort"

"That why you offered to be the mom?" asked Viktor.

"Yes" and they practiced again.

"Then I would gladly help" Viktor chimed in.

"I can be the unlce if you wnt guys~" Georgi laughed.

Eating lunch with the happy boy beside them, another package came along with some tiger printed shirt and tiger chocolate with the same note.

"Mama" Yuri's hear swelled, "What is Kuma?"

"Kuma means bear, remember the big guy that broke the door to get you out?" the boy nodded.

"He's Kuma"

"Is he named that way?"

"Nope, we call him that becase he's like a bear, big puffy teddy bear"

"Ohh..."

"He's mama's baby brother" Viktor chimed inin English.

"Really? so he's my uncle for real?"

"Yup"the couple smiled.

"Here" Yakov handed Yuri his new tracksuit, a red and white with an RU identical to Viktor's.

"You'll be wearing that in the lobby as you wait for the press" the oldman said.

Yura was now dressed on his tiger shirt and tight pants with his white and blue Russian jacket with National Team on the side, the eight and a half years old took his nap and clings on Yuri refusing to let go, Viktor with two big tiger and lion plushy in both arms, waited at the table prepared.

As the stadium now packed with the media, they looked surprised at the sight of the couple, well especially the japanese who's wearing a Russian jacket instead of his usual black with blue rimed Japanese jacket.

Viktor started announcing that he'll be retiring from the singles, he shook the world by announcing he'll be joining the pair skating with his now partner Yuri Katsuki of the Japanese team, who is now his bonded mate.

"Mr. Katsuki, what is your reaction and feelings about all of this surprise?" one asked.

"One thing is for sure, all my whims have been resolve by this man, I was in the verge of retirment and forgeting about skating, but Viktor came along and annoyed my love for skating and there I started not to fear things because I'm not alone anymore" the boy shifted and looked at Viktor ith drowsy eyes, handing him the plushy he likes the most.

"What about Plisetsky?" pointing at the boy, "Why is he with you? are you guys babysitting now?" they joked.

"Nope, we're his papa and mama now" Viktor chimed in shocking them causing noises and shouts, the boy look irritated.

Yuri hushed him and handed him to Georgi who passed by them.

Finally when all was over they headed home, they asked Yakov if they can take the boy with them since his grandfather is in the hospital and the couple will be visiting will be visiting tomorrow.

"Thank you for the help" Yakov thanked the couple, who nodded in response.

~Chapter End~


	12. Phichit and Me

(Special chapter with Vicchan and Maccachin~)

"Hi! my name is Yaj, and yes, I'm the tiny Dogo who wrote this, and today my friends will be visiting my place today. My salty friend Vicchan and my fat friend Maccachin will be joining me for thisspecial chapter!"

"As you may know they came with their masters to visit my master Phichit and it's a good thing since we're back in Thailand and I can show them my hospitality"

"Oh! here they come!" two curious poodles wagged their tail sniffing my home.

"ARF!" I called them, both marched heading to me.

Wagging my tail, "Please come inside!" I offered my doggy house which was a big cozy one since Phichit bought this one for me.

"Treats?" I offered them.

"Sure!" Maccahin wagged her tail.

"Yes, please" Vicchan politely accepted. Handing them two bowls for my guests.

"By the way is it necessary for you to wear such clothes everyday?" Vicchan pointed at my shirt and V neck sweater.

"I'm the kind of dog who act as human, I'm sorry" I sighed.

"Aww... look at that, Maccachin and Vicchan already made friends with our doggie~" Viktor snapped some photos.

"And here comes Viktor and his phone" sighed Vicchan.

"Then you never met my owner who has great relationship with his own phone" I snorted.

"By the way how's life in Russia, also the winter Olympics is coming, are you guys gonna come along with your owners?"

"Yes we are! And everyone loves us in Russia, when momma and papochka are performing and OHH!! I remember the Nationls they dressed us up with their costumes a like!" Maccachin showed his phone to me.

"Pssst! readers dont tell our masters we have our own gadgets alright?" Winked Maccachin.

"Wow" Maccachin is wearing a black prince like full colar costume with silver aiguillette strings crossing her chest, it was a similar costume Vitor wears and Vicchan with Yuri's Eros costume.

"I think you guys needs to switch since... well... I mean Vicchan's the boy and your the gir..." I was cut off.

"We get you it's just that the hooomans had planned this" Vicchan said.

"The hate on this one is strong" I muttered.

"It's normal~ Vicchan loves cuddles~" Maccachin.

"Look momma is telling Phichit something!" Macchanin chimed.

"That asside, what do you think of the skaters you met? I mean those skaters Viktor and Yuri was with?"

"Is this an interview?"

"Nope this is a future review so that I can give a hands up to the readers"

"Hm... lets see... I like Yura a lot..." Vicchan pointed, "He's. cat person but he doesn't mind us"

"Yakov!" Maccachin chimed in, "He gave me to papochka!" wagging her tail.

"Georgi, he's Ursula slash Elsa, but a good guy I like him" pointed Vicchan, "But I hate that Anya girl... I think she's bad news.

"Otabek, I'm okay with him he's a friend of our baby brother Yura" he added.

"Mila! the lady with secret treats!" they burst, "She's nice too!" they added.

"Lilia... she's a Baba Yaga..." they shivered.

"Well, the last time we met at the Grand Prix, we saw JJ" I mentioned.

"I dont like him... he say Papochka quit because of him" 

"I hate that guy to the bones..." growled Vicchan.

"And there's Chris... we need him away from momma" Maccachin shook her head.

"He's all touchy" Vicchan added.

"Well, I guess that's our review!"

"Maccachin, Vicchan time to go, say bye bye to your puppy friend" Yuri called.

"Well, we gotta go" and Vicchan lead the way.

"Thanks for stopping by! hope to see you again!" and I waved on my frot paws.

As they left, "It's so cute they're having their own convo, though we can only hear barking tho..." Yuri said.

"I wish I took some cute photos so that I can upload some more" Viktor thought.

"So did you get any scoop?" Phichit sked me.

Standing on my hind legs and walked like a human, "All I know is, Vicchan is a smol salty dogo, and Maccachin is a cuddly and lovable doge"

"I guess, but I want to come along on your next grand prix, I want to meet that Korean dog and annoy him"

"Yes you will, and do you want to eat something?"

"Nope I'm good, by the way did you get any more pics?"

"Yup and I have lots of them"

"Great!"

~Special Chapter End~

#Me&Phichit (Marley&Me) looool

Hope you guys liked my special chapter, also some of my friends on FB calls me dogo ver. of Phichit.


	13. Debut

Chapter 11

Another three months passed, Viktor and Yuri recieved Yura's guardianship granted by Nikolai, they visit him daily much to Yura's comfort and happiness of th old man.

"I'm happy that Yurachaka found himself a loving family" commented by the oldman.

Yura became close to the couple and much more comfortable, they got him a cute himalayan kitten to keep, well, technicaly it was Yakov that got him one and the couple decidedto keep it to add another member of their family.

Yura fell in love with the new kitten, while Maccachin and Vicchan was very patient on the new family member even though it was the opposite of their kind.

Yakov, for the past months had been defending Yuri from the bad comments that the critics had been throwing, many comments like Yuri only using Viktor to get his career back or getting himself in high status by the help of the Russian team.

Holding conference became Yakov's other job since Yuri arrived and been with them, defending the talented skater, "As you may not know Yuri Katsuki is a very patient, loving, talented, skillful skater and has lots of passion doing so, that you may not see. However the only thing that brings him down is his confidence. Viktor, me and everyone is doing our best to get him well on that department" he stated.

As the National fast approached, the pair, Viktor and Yuri surprised everyone with their promising performance, Yuri for the first time gave out his own comments and feelings before their program.

Giving their theme to the press, "Love" they asked why?, "Love is something we lack on our previous years of skating" Yuri startedand Viktor approved, arm around Yuri's shoulder showing their intimacy, "Love is something we found though out the months we had been together, the comfort and the trust" Yuri contined.

"Love is a very powerful word and also feeling, it gave us our passion back, and because of it we found each other" he finished, flashes of. cameras and microphones shoved to their faces.

"Love is something that made us more passionate to push on our love for skating, love is something that gives music to our movements turnning it into one" everyone found it sappy but they know both skaters were serious on their words.

Dancing their Short Program at the nationals, Vitor's fans anticipated his return but was rewarded by even more promising performance by the new partner which they proudly call their new pride.

As the mix of sweet tango and ballroom, under the theme music of On Love: Eros, they fell for Yuri's supposedly play girl character that seduced the prince played by Viktor, simple yet elegant costumes with a matching black and red with a hint of silver.

Yuri worn his Eros costume which brings out his seductive figure and curves that Viktor loves to hold, on the other hand Viktor wearing a prince like costume similar to his 'Stay Close to Me' except it was black with silver aiguillette braids crossing his chest and shoulder.

As the performanceclosed to a crescendo Yuri's legs wrapped around his partner's hip while his arms are around Viktor's neck, foreheads touching and both panting from the performance.

The whole arena packed with fans errupted with squeals and shouts.

"That was fun, I never felt like this excited for years, thank you Moy Lyubov. It feels great to get people excited and surprise again"

Yuri cupped his face and lened in, Viktor not letting go gave his mate a passionate kiss, as the audience that was cheering, they sent the whole stadium in to hell's fit.

"Those two can't keep their hands off with each other" groaned Yakov as he was striding with his ex-wife Lilia who's Russia's 'Prima Balirina' she's the woman that helps Yuri with his femine movements and swift turns since Yuri used to be ballerino before skater, the woman is fond of Yuri, though she set to make Yura as the 'Prima Ballerina in Ice' since the young skater was deemed as 'Russian Fairy'. Mother and son are training under her care.

The ex-couple gently dragging along the young skater Yura, with his favorite shirt and new tiger plushy that his adoptive parents bought for him, the Alpha-Omega couple greeted them with their mixed plushies, a Maccachin, Vicchan, Onigiri and all kinds of sushis on their hand, except others were carried by the ladies that assist them.

Yura ran up to Yuri and hugged him, "What about Papochka?" pouted Viktor.

And Yura jumped on to him too, "Wow! the Katsuki-Nikiforov pair really brought the stadium in to high high spirit with their debut performance" called out by the Russian commentator.

They are now comfortably seated om a love couch that was prepared, Viktor and Yuri seated close while Yura is seating on Viktor's knee clutching his plush and eyeing the onigiri plush that Yuri has.

"You want this?" Yurihanding the toy to Yura, Viktor bounced him on his knee, the boy giggled on the affection he recieve from his new parents.

Waiting for the score, the camera focused on the family, "115.97" it reads and everyone cheered for them, "Wow! as expected to these talented pair, it's a high personal best for both of them!" Viktor kissed Yuri and the stadiumbecame even loud.

"LOVE WINS!" shouted by their fans, Viktor, Yuri and Yura gavetheir signature flying kiss to the camera.

After the even, they headed back to their hotel, Viktor and Yuri remained on their room while Yura was taken out. by his Uncle Kuma to the toy store for his reward for getting a high score of 98 as his personal best.

Having their time alone, they spent their relaxing time in the bath, Yuri straddling Viktor on the jacuzzi, as they make out since Yuri's heat is starting to come by again.

They maybe mates and bonded but Viktorhad noted the unwritten rule that Yuri still needs space before proposing, and by his observation, his mate wanted to kknow him even more and test their relationship.

Viktor also thinks that while they're aren't yet engaged, it's still his duty to court his mate.

Yakov thinks that Yuri is something good that happens to come in Viktor's life, relationship building means patience and that's something that helps Viktor with his life.

Finally out of the water, "You know we still have few more hourse before Yura will be back?" Yuri pushed the towel clad Viktor to their king sized bed.

"That I like~" and Viktor pulled Yuri to him.

~Chapter END~


	14. Dayoff troubles

Chapter 12~

"We need to be ready for your Grand Prix debut, but for now I'm granting you a day off to unwind, just avoid the media" Yakov warned.

"I'll keep that in mind, Yakov" nodded Yuri looking sternly to his mate.

"Well, you can join me, Yuri and Yura for lunch rightnow?" Viktor chimed in.

"Can we go to McDonalds? I saw a new kitty that looked like Neko-chan!" piped in Yura pouting.

Viktor and Yuri looked troubled how the boy can convince them, Viktor easily giving in while Yuri had him some few hisitations.

"Don't you have many kitty plush at home?" asked Yuri.

Yura pouted and looked at Vitor who looked away, suddenly Georgi came in with his niece carrying a brown poodle plush.

"Look Yurachka! I got Vicchan and Maccachin like plush from McDonalds! Uncle Georgi gotme two!" she bounced.

Viktor looked interested, "Yuri?" eyes with sparkle.

"I cant believe I'm taking care of two kids now" he sighed and was followed by a heartily laugh from Yakov.

Yuri agreed and and they headed to the said fast food, they bought some few short orders so that they could buy the plushies, Viktor carrying Yura to the counter, being awed and asked for pictures and autographs.

Yuri on the other hand who's waiting on one of the tables was also recognized by his own fans since his single competitive days.

As the fans left, he was approached by thug looking guys in suits, they ignored the scent his bonded mate left on him. Yuri had figured the idiots might be betas, and he was right sinceteir no stong Alpha like scent from them.

They eyed him as they drooled on his curvy figure and cute looks, with the tight fitted leather jacket he was wearing matching Viktor's more masculine one.

"Hey sweet heart, why don't you dump your Alpha and come with us? We'll show you how to have a good time?" they cockily grinned.

Yuri turned his back and replied in Russian, "No thank you, my Alpha is already enough giving me a good time, especilly in bed" Yuri cockily replied angering the two hideous looking men.

"What seems to be the problem, honey?" Viktor with a dark aura around him while Yura glared at the two men.

"Who are those ugly men, momma?" pointed by Yura rudely, the father didnt mind since he wants both men away from his mate.

"Nothing to be concerned about just some suspicious and Omega stealing bugs are trying to annoy me Darling" Yuri replied in a showy yet sarcastimanmaner riding along Viktor's question.

Viktor handing the little boy to his mother, Viktor was about to pull out somthing under his jacket from his torso.

The two men was about to retort, "Yuri Katsuki! KYAAA!!!" some girls rushed to Yuri asking to sign their newly bought poster of his eros costume and they burst to see Viktor too, and to add bonus the junior star of figure skating was there, asking for a commemorative photo.

The ladies complimented Yuri's cute looks and sexy figure especially their 'On Love: Eros' performance, from a playful love to a serious and passionate one.

"Sorry, I'm late I need to sign some more damage control paper works" entered by a huge man.

"Uncle KUMA!" Yura jumped from Yuri to his uncle, "Uncle, those ugly men were around momma and papochka hates them" the boy pointed.

"I see" the huge militry man that was accompanied with his usual military protection looked at the two men, "Do you happen to know the people behind the smuggling at the boders?" eyeing their attire and the pin they have on their suit and hat.

"W-we k-know nothing" they flinched.

"Arrest them and put them on the dark room" ordered by Ezio.

Viktor pulling Yuri to a protective hug looking at the men.

"You're still a magnet for trouble aren't you?" looking at his brother.

Yuri shrugged and pulled them to have their quiet lunch on to some classy restaurant that Ezio's friend owns.

"Our assignement by the way will be in America" Viktor started, Yuri is feeding Yura since he's busy playing with his Maccachin and Neko-chan plushy.

"I see, well, I'll prepare you guys my own private jet, two trips right?" asked Ezio.

"Yes, and thank you... but aren't you using the government's plane?" Yuri worriedly asked.

"No... this one is my own, I have three actually, one is luxury and the other two are just the standard protective jets at my service, I dont like the russian jets that Julian gets me" he sighed.

"Well, it settles then, I'll inform Yakov. Thank you Ezy" smiled Viktor.

"Where are you going next?" he asked again.

"Oh? this afternoon, me and Viktor would be heading out to the studio for our pictorial for the new issue of posters, we'll be bringing Yura with us" replied Yuri.

Finnally they headed out, Viktor's SUV had been modified by Ezy to a family safe one, putting bullet proof glass for extra safety, Yuri thinks his brother is exaggerating.

Arriving at the studio they were mobbed by fans and fussed over to change on their brought costumes, Maccachin and Vicchan who freshly brought from the groomers were then played and dressed by the designers with the same costume identical to their owners.

Spotting little Yuri on the side they dressed him up to his agape costume, they have an article for their magazine.

Viktor and Yuri posed some intimate positions, Yuri's back bended Viktor's strong arms supporting and what made the female staff burst is that they both kissed, one of the most requested pose is their final performance position, Yuri's tangled body to Viktor.

After they had finish, they changed to their street clothes but the photographer kept on snapping photos of the pooches, while they have a seperate photographer for Yurio.

"Yura, come on... smile for papochka" pouted Viktor.

"No... I dont like cameras" the boy pouted, he was burried in so many cat plushies which was a gift to him.

Yuri sighed, "I'll cook katsudon later if you pose and smile" after that the boy lit up and complied, the Russians were surprised to know the glass hearted skater from japan can tame the living legend and the Russian fairy.

Finally after they were done, they headed back to their flat, Yura greeted by his cat, they played on the play room that Viktor had designed for him, the dogs followed and played, Viktor took rest on the sof and browsed the internet, Yuri started to prepare some snack for them, and prepare dinner as well.

~Chapter End~


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Sorry for the inconvenience guys but I'm setting my schedules for my updates since I'm writing a new fic called "Different Approach" it's still another YOI fic, and its my favorite AU (Pair Skating). hope you bare with me *bows*

Updates would be Thursday and Sunday.

Love:

INU


	16. History Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started with their first gold

Chapter 13~

Behind the rink is where the skaters warm up and practice their routines, Viktor felt no pressure but poor Yuri was friggiting on their grand prix debut pressure, "Viktor what if I mess up? what if I fall and be injured? And worse, you're gonna look for a new partner?" Yuri shaked like mad.

"Calm down Yuri, I promise I'll be there to support and catch you, remember we're in this together?" Viktor kissed him.

"Now lets begin from the start?" then the Russian camera crew focused on them as they started to do their warm up routine by dancing around their peice, both clad in red and white 'RU' tracksuit danced around the area like they have their own little world.

Finally Yakov with Lilia came in to inform that it was time, the ex-couple opened the courtain for them, as they had promised to walk and be with each other they stepped in the rink side near the gate hand in hand.

Appearing from the eyes of their fans the stadium hell broke from the cheers, Yuri stiffen when he spotted their skating friends from the Alpha and Omega singles division.

Yuri's bestfriend and old coach gave him a teasing smirk.

"Yuuri! Gambattene~" and Phichit winked, poor Japanese blushed, and hid behind Viktor.

Viktor decided to fuel the already hot and blaring fire coming from the cheers of the crowed, swooping Yuri from his feet and kissing him sensually.

Yakov face palmed, Lilia looked away, Phichit wolf whistled with Celestino, JJ and his fince teased them, Chris and his coach squealed and many more had come for them.

"It takes a Nikiforov to pull the 'Glass hearted Japanese skater' back to the rink!" joked Phichit as he held up his go pro camera.

As their names were called, taking off their tracksuits and guards handing them to their coaches, both stepped in the ice and held each other's hand for a short prayer, the crowd sensed their silence and followed them.

Looking up with a determined looks on their faces, they gave their courtesy opening to them.

With the loud appause they got from their fans, they stayed in position, Yuri on the middled of the ice on his Eros pose, Viktor at the center edge of the rink where the wall is, lazily yet fashionably leaned with his elbow and crossed leg looking interested at Eros.

With his opening gestures with his arms swiftly swaying, he blew a kiss at Viktor's position, Viktor caught the flying kiss and used his fore and middle finger to put the kiss on his lips and answered the kiss with a smirk, their fans went wild on that.

"Is it just me or am I getting turned on by what we saw, Oda-san?" said by Hisashi the commentator.

"I felt hot actually" Yakov sweat dropped at Oda's comment.

With the half of their routine done flawlessly, Yuri's old coach was impressed to see his old student's potential in a new light, they awed at the part where Viktor had threw Yuri to a Quad Flip which then deemed to be their now signature move, catching his mate in to safety the crowd went in to hell's break after that jump.

With the final pose, Yuri latched around Viktor with their signature kiss at the end.

After the performance, the singlemen's skaters went to greet the couple back stage, but was stopped by some reportes to ask some questions, "What do you think of team Russia pair?" a michrophone shoved on to Chris's face.

"I must say, Appeal, Romance and Matureness of their Short Program got me turnedon and approved my standards" he happily replied.

Finally greeting the pair, who had slipped on their tracksuit and was caught having a makeout session on one corner, Phichit with a smirk, help up his phone and took a quick snap with his scandalous pose and smile.

"Congratulations you both topped the Short Program!" said by the reporter from Russia.

"This is our first international competition as a pair, and we're not expecting to get the gold immeditely but we are hoping and pushing to get the gold for our fresh start, not just a pair but as a couple" Replied Viktor.

Yuri noddedin agreement.

As they retired to their hotel room, Viktor attacked Yuri on their bed.

Pressure building on Yuri as he thinks of their Free Program makes him shiver and space out, Viktor had some idea to distract him.

feeling Yuri all over and making him feel high on his touches, he'll tire out his mate early as possible but, "I cant beat you with that stamina of yours" panted Viktor.

"One more, please?" Yuri pulled him again but this time pulled and stradled him as Viktor laid flat onhis back.

"I could get use to this~" Viktor hummed and pulled Yuri for another round.

The next morning, they were already at the stadium and practicing their free skate for. the public, and as expected it was fully packed with fans, the couple were surprised that Yura arrived with his grandfather who came out the hospital looking healthy.

After practice, Viktor and Yuri decided to have a short nap.

"Viktor? I'm gonna do my best"

"No Yuri, seduce me like you always have when we are alone, show your true self" Viktor gave his mate a peck making Yuri relax.

"My anxiety will never be cured" he sighed.

"I know, but our love will help you suvive and forget it"

"I love you Viktor, I really do... and thank you for putting up with me"

"Anything for moya Lyubov, you made me fall for you" interwinding their hands as Yuri laid his head on Viktor's chest.

"I have more faith in you than you have to yourself Yuri, now go take a nap" 

Yuri felt sense of secutiry on Viktor's words snuggling closer to his now patient mate.

"Thank you for keeping up on my emotional pace" and Yuri yawned.

"Truth to be told, I sometimes loose patience but waiting and keeping in your paceis worth it" Hummed Viktor.

Finally it was time for their Free Program, the stadium was packed and their friends came again to support them, they will be out as the last act since they came in first on their short program.

"Here Yuri" Viktor shared his earbud and played some sweet music and invited Yuri to have a slow dance to relax his ball of anxiety mate.

Holding his mate close, strong arms around Yuri's waist pulling him close and Yuri's arms wrapped around Viktor's neck.

Yuri humming and both melting on their own world swaying, "What are they doing?" asked one of the back stage reporters that was showing live stream to many sports channel all over the world.

"Shhh..." Yakov cut him off with a smile.

"It's time" Yakov called them both sensing it was the final half of the other pair skaters.

Handing their tracksuits to Lilia and Yakov, "Remember to focus and trust Viktor" Lilia tried to cheer Yuri, "Melt on your music, Yuri" she hugged her student.

"Thank you Lilia" Yuri returned.

Proceeding on the ice Viktor and Yuri held hands and bowed their heads for a little prayer.

"Representing Russia, Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki!" introduced by the the announcer, the couple glided on the center with their arms wide open but still holding each other close.

As the music started afer they posed their intro, "With the music of History maker by Dean Fujioka, these pair... no couple tells their story how they started and fall for each other. With the flow of their love as the base of their success and they want to make and write their own history" said by the commentator.

Yuri dancing around with a slow waltz, turning Yuri for a back hug but arms around Yuri's as Yuri's own arms craddling Viktor's they swayed and glided around the rink, turning Yuriga in for the Quad combination throw and synchronized combination spin and tripple axel, finally Viktor let go of Yuri and did his individual Quad Flip and suddenly threw Yuri in another quad flip.

"Right there, the individual flip that Nikiforov-san did is where he made the biggest decision for himself and and throwing in Katsuki-san is where he helped the glass heated skater on his feet and supported him, the Free Program is were Katsuki-san 'Whims' and Nikiforov-san is the person who resolves it" Oda analyzed.

"So History Maker as their Free Program is a 'Skaters' Whim?" Hisashi asked.

"Exactly like that but's it is set that they made resolve and write a whole new history. As the start of their music, Nikiforov-san is showing his true self to the stiff Japanese, by asking can you hear the heart beat" Oda explained further, the audience is beeing drowned to the couple's performance, Yuri stumbled on some of the few jumps but they kept it in flow.

"They have their own little world" Hisashi noticed as two skaters looking inlove touching and smiling each other with deep affection towards one another.

With a simple costume, Viktor wearing a plain black long sleeve button down few buttons left open, Yuri with a white one with plits at the breast side, all buttons closed up to his neck worn formally. They kept their costumes simple on that performance on the part where they tell their story.

Every single one of the audience was pulled on their program, finally after they finished, they recieved a standing ovation.

Both panting, Both Vitor's hands around Yuri's waist, Yuri cupping his face both with a content smile foreheads touching they closed their eyes feeling the fullfilment they had felt at the moment, whispering I love yous into sweet nothings compimenting each other, "That righ there is a simple yet a masterpiece program" Oda stood and gave his applaud.

"And both of them had choreographed and teamed up making the sequence" Hisashi followed though.

The camera shifted to the men's single skaters all of them had stood and gave a proud clap to their old rivals.

Viktor lean in and cupped Yuri's face and kissed him, many cameras flashed again.

With the final bow they waved to their fans and left the ice bringing a cute Maccachin and Vicchan plushies dressed as their Short Program.

Now seated on the Kiss and Cry, with Yakov, Lilia at each side, Viktor making Yura sit on his knee again bouncing him, hugging the two cute plushies that the other one is almost as big as the eight years old boy, Yuri holding Yura as support while his other free hand held Viktor's as the latter did the same.

"103.87" it said on their score board, Yura understanding the score hugged his Momma and Papochka, Viktor pouted since the boy hugged Yuri first and had to do the puppy pout so that Yura would hug him too.

The audience went wild, "They deserve it! and I think they recieved their own spot at the finals" burst Oda.

"Viktor" Yuri hugged Viktor tightly little boy sandwitched between them.

"We did it!" Kissing his son and soon to be wife, the cheers got louder.

Blowing their flying kiss to the camera, they then left the staduim to celebrate on their hotel room and was visited by their friends.

Poor Yura was put to bed since he was yawning non-stop. 

"See you at the Finlas boys, hope we can see each othe at the baquet" Yuri said confidenly since he was already drunk.

"What happened to my shy friend?" Phichit looked at Viktor.

"Flushed by alcohol" he replied and everyone laughed.

"Maybe you should get him drunk when you two perfom?" Joked Chris.

"I that's not a good advice" Ciao-Ciao and Phichit shook their heads.

 

~Chapter End~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 14~

"Focus Yurucha!" Yuri gained his own nickname from Yakov.

Yuri panting for air since he'd been refining his individual jumps.

Nailing almost all his jumps, but his stamina is not keeping up since he spent all his enegry already, Yakov noticed since his hand is already on his chest.

"Hour break for you two" Yakov grumpily said, "Yura, it's time for practice" the boy ran up to him with his tiger print leotards on, being followed by two cute poodles in booties.

"That was great Yuri, thou we can work on your quad combinaions" Viktor thought puting his index finger on his lip.

"I wont stumble if my stamina could sustain the jumps after the second half of the program, I jump and being thrown more than you!" Viktor knows Yuri only complain once a while but when does complain it's something that he can't reach on their program.

"I can sustain all of it if my stamina would get more immune for the program" sipping his energy drink, Viktor notice his partner is easily and heavily sweats.

Wiping the beads of sweat on his partner's face, the Russian camera crew feasted on their private moment on their public practice.

"Then lets talk to Yakov, he wants us to win so he'll agree" Viktor smiled.

"Yakov!" called Viktor, the old man turned.

"Yuri and I would like to speak for a second?" The old man walked to intertain the couple.

"Yuri told me that he needed more stmina to sustain the high technical difficulties on the second half" Viktor proceeded.

"I see... It's good to voice out your flaws" the old man approved to the younger skater.

"Any training would do, so that I can work on my stamina, I fumble since I ran out of breath and show my fatigues" Yuri told.

"I'll ask Georgi an Mila to bring you with them on their afternoon run, and also that includes you Vitya" pointing at the other Russian that's trying to wiggle his way out of the impromptu jogs.

"Pfft" Yuri snorted since Viktor looked lost and shocked at the statement of their coach.

"Any way for now, Yurachaka seemed to be occupied and bothered, I dont know what he's thinking why he can't complete and polish your choreography to him"

"Hm... Agape is opposite of our Eros, when we dance to our song it is interpreted as a mature love. While Agape is an 'Innocent Love' a perfect fit for a child" Yuri explained.

"Indeed, but we still dont know what's bothering or keeping him on completing the program" Viktor cut in.

"Maybe I know what problems are bothering him, I'll confirm it" Yuri thought, "Yakov, can you give us Yura's morning practice? we'll take him out for a while, I want to know something" Yuri thought and asked.

With a guff and nod form Yakov, they then waited for Yakov to get the boy off practice and pulled him to get some snack around St. Petersburg's cafe.

"Yurachaka, who are the people special to you?" Yuri suddenly asked and the boy looked up as ate his cake.

"Hmmm" He thought biting down on the fork, "Grandpa, you, papochka!" Viktor perked up with a smile, dropping his phone that currenly took some pictures of his sone and mate, "Aaaaand Uncle Kuma!" he smiled.

"I see~" Yuri hummed, "Though, do you know what is the meaning of Agape?" he added and the boy shook his head.

"You see, when I choreograped Agape, I though of my love ones, your momma, you, the Katsuki family, and Yakov" Viktor started, "Agape thinks of pure love towards the people he cares the most, that what make him beautiful and eye catching giving the message to the poeple he was expressing it too" Viktor gave a indirect pointers to the boy to figure out things on his own understanding his mate's sentiments.

The boy doesn't suspect that his adoptive parents felt his struggles and doubt on his love and feelings.

"Tell me why you love me Yurachaka?" Yuri put Yura on his lap.

"Momma is always patient and love me even though I sometime whine and dont follow" he pouted, "Sorry momma" and hugged the Japanese skater.

"I'm melting Yuri!" Viktor slouched on is seat with his phone held up.

"And why do you love papochka?" Yuri with interest.

"Papochka... well" Yura thought of something while Viktor pouted, "Papochka lets me get what I want, tucks me to bed and fights the monster on my closet!" the boy held up the fork like it was a sword.

Viktor wanted to cuddle the boy by taking him away from Yuri but Yuri swoon away the boy from Viktor's reach.

"You know, when you dance Agape, try to think all those nice things you have said, all those thinng that you think about people you care for" Yuri said and the boy nodded.

"Okay" he smiled.

"Why don't you finish that yummy cake and we'll head back to practice with Yakov?" Yuri told.

"Share!" he scooped a piece and feed it to Yuri who happily took it.

Later after their snacks, Viktor happily twitted and uploaded on his IG account his cute pictures of his mate and adoptive son, they commented so many cute things towards the little family moment.

Finally back to the stadium, "time for practice Yurachaka" called Lilia, and the boy immediately changed into his skates, Yuri and Viktor stood on the sidelines with Yakov to watch the boy.

As the music started, the Russian Yuri started to dance around, Yakov's eyes widen, looking at the boy's sudden transformation with, the boy's expression sofened, "Vitya" The old man mumbled, Yura's soft long hair swoon around like Viktor's old long hair, with a happy and soft expression.

Yuri scooted and wrapped his arms around Viktor's torso leaning in to him, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri and leaned his head to Yuri's head both with a soft and proud gaze at the young boy.

After the music finished, "I dont know what you said or did to him, but it worked, good job Yurucha" the grumpy old man smiled at Yuri who hen returned it with nod.

"Time for us to do our job too~"Hummed Viktor and took off his guards and helped Yuri took off his.

~Chapter End~


	18. One thing that Viktor didn't know

Chapter 15~

"Well, today's plan would be a bit busy. Yura, have you packed all of your things to bring?" Yuri called.

"All done momma!" called the boy who run down from the stairs being followed by the two fluffy pooches and feline.

"Good, I'll call out your dad to put it down here so I can check, we're leaving in the afternoon after the interview" Yuri sorting out their own stuff to bring.

"I cant believe the finals would be in Japan this year! I'm so excited to go back to Hasetsu~"Chimed Viktor carrying Yura's traveling bag.

"I know, good thing Yakov let us leave two weeks early so we can stay longer!" Yuri squealed.

Viktor hugged him from behind, "Mama-san and papa-san would be so surprised!"

"Yakov and Lilia would be coming with us too, I guess it's a good thing since we can concentrate with our training, Ice Castle would be a perfect quiet place" Yuri hummed as they swayed around, enveloping Viktor's arms around him.

"Yakov and Lilia would love the Hot... I mean Onsen~" Viktor corrected.

"You're learning" Yuri leaned his head on Viktor's head as it rest on Yuri's shoulder.

"Eww... yo two are being mushy again!" Yura hang his tongue out with childish disgust.

"Come here!" And Viktor squeezed the poor boy between them.

Finally after theyboth changed on to their dress shirts and dress pants, Yakov arrived with his ex-wife, they took Yura with them as they headed to the studio first, dogs on their leash and cat on his own carrier, Viktor and Yuri soon followed to their own vehicle.

Arriving at the studio, they were greeted by the producers and was ushered to the stage.

Moments later the show started, "Good morning and welcome to another show of Good morning Russia. Today we are joined by our Skating Prides" the audience cheered, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the skating living legend, Viktor Nikiforov and his partner and mate 'The Japanese Glass Hearted skater, Yuri Katsuki!"

The camera focused on their figure and their fans blared the studio with cheers and squeals.

"Thank you for having us Devon" Viktor greeted.

Yuri nodded showing his Japanese side to the host and the Russian fans, "By the way Devon, my Yuri is now called the Russian Eros" Viktor teased and Yuri gave him a playful jab on his side, their fans yet again shrieked becuase of the sappiness.

"Congratulations on your first gold from the USA cup!" The host congratulated.

"Thank you, we were aiming for gold actually but we never knew we could successfully land gold since it's our first time joining the pair division" Yuri replied in Russian.

"Wow, Yuri! you're already fluent on speaking Russian!" The host was surprised by the language.

"Well, Viktor, Yakov, Lilia and everybody is nice enough to teach and converse practice with me"

"So far how is our mother Russia treating you?" The host pressed.

"I love Russia, why? It's a good country since the place have full security, also this country has full support on the relationship of Alpha and Omega couples since the new Prime Minister Julian and Minister of Defense Dimitri Ezio had supported the Law of Nature program" Yuri gave his best smile, "Russia had been very kind to me who's been staying as a foreigner, many had been cheering for us on our performance, that we thank all of you" after finishing, the audience awed at him.

"Wow, Viktor had got himself a very kind and honest mate, Viktor that one's a keeper!" the host winked.

"Anyways enough with your win and sports manship, all of us here are interested with your personal and love life, can you play a few games with us?" The host with a reasing smile.

"Sure!" Viktor without hisitation.

"We'll go through some personal questions if you don't mind"

The two nodded, "All of the questions came from your fans Via Twitter" and they nodded again.

"This one is a popular one, the questions is Where did you both meet? And how did you fall for each other?"

 

"I think me and Viktor met when I left the studium and asked me for a commemorative photo and not recognized me as a skater" glaring at the man, the audience laughed while Yakov face palmed.

"Wait? You didn't remember the banquet?" Viktor stood.

"I was too wasted... and felt miserable" Yuri groaned at the memory.

"We'll need to talk later" Viktor smirked.

"And the falling part?" The host pressed.

"Wooing Yuri wasn't easy I tell you" Viktor looked horrified, "I need to be close to his dog before Ican even touch or greet him normally" they laughed again.

"Yuri, was really salty and sassy, he has all sorts of retorts when I try to pull sweet talk on him" Viktor added.

"Oh my..." Laughed by the host, "Oh.. we have a direct message from his Excellency Dimitry!" The host lookd shocked.

"Looks like Ezy is watching!" Vitor chimed in.

"Hi Ezy hope you're relaxing!" Burst by the couple.

"His Excellency mentioned; Of course, Nii-chan have many retorts, he graduated as a top student in Michigan Law school and was on the top 10 of the Bar passers" The Host looked shock at the new info, "What does nii-chan means?" He asked first.

"Nii-chan means in Japanese is Big brother" Viktor proudly explained and Yuri blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"The Russian Bear is my little brother, He's a Katsuki" They were all shocked at the news.

"Wait! But his Russian right?" The host pointed.

"He has bad back story, but we're happy he ended up with our family, he grew up with me and my older sister"

"So the deep info and background on our beloved Minister of Defense is a big no?" The host asked and Yuri shook his head.

Poor Viktor was shocked that his mate is a lawyer, "Next question; Who is more clingy?" The host snickered.

"That one is very obvious" Yuri looked at Viktor and everyone mused.

"Here's another interesting one; Can you tell us what amusing or fun moment you have when you practice?"

"There's this one that really cracked us all up thanks to Georgi" Viktor laaughed out of character.

"Congrats Georgi, you broke my boyfriend, I can hear he's whizing already. Hang in there Viktor"

"Can you tell us?"

"Georgi at that time, well he had that controversial break up from Anya, poor guy kept weeping and doing slouchy kind of performance around the rink, me and Viktor got worried" Yuri narrated.

"Ezy and Julian arrived arguing with their ahem... paper works again"

"AHAHAH!! Those two, I mean seriously, they can be stand up comedians if they want to" Viktor laughed and trying to nuzzle Yuri's neck hiding his obnoxious laughter.

"They spotted Georgi and got intrigued, asking what happened, so we told them, well, his Excellency the Prime minister being his funny self tried to pry on our coach's former love life since he was the oldest of the group and also present at that time" trying to hold his laugher, poor Viktor broke down.

"After they asked and was answered that Yakov was ahem.. sorry coach... ahem... divorced, they pushed poor Georgi to him and made them talk about you know heart breaks and stuff like that" Yuri stifling, "We were then surprised when Yakov had a perfect choreography for him which made his Short Program named 'Carabosse' our little Yura even called him Ursula" Viktor burst after Yuri told them, the audience following with Viktor.

"I think that choreography had been made ages ago but it seemed that it never made it to the stage without poor georgi around" Viktor with a comment, "Broken hearts club"

"Viktor, be nice! Sorry about that Yakov-san" Yuri apologized.

"We have so many questions but we're running out of time~" The host pouted.

"How about me and Yuri make our fans happy?" Viktor chimed in and Yuri nodded, "We'lllet you leave questions on our Twitter counts and we'll answer them via reply?" Viktor announced.

"Hear that folks? the History making couple giving you a chance!" and after that the host ended the show and thanked their guests, funny how Yakov shouted at Viktor, poor Lilia blushing and Yura asking what is Divorce.

Arriving at the airport on time, they boarded the plane and took off. With the 9 hour flight, Yuri bussied himself by knitting a yellow and red striped scarf for his brother who's a huge fan of Harry Potter and later on took a nap, leaning on Viktor's side.

~Chapter End~


	19. Their Treasured Agape

Chapter 16~

Finally landing on the Fokouka Airport, so much for the quite arrival since some of their Japanese, well, mostly Yuri's fans had gathered to greet them, words gone out that Russian-Japanese pair are gonna arrive in Japan ealy, and as their supportive fans they brought posters of Yuri or Viktor seperately or another poster with their latest image together kissing.

Viktor was overwhelmed with the crowd, Yuri's fans especially. Pulling Yuri who's carrying the napping Russian fairy on the Russian Eros' shoulder, scooting his mate on to his side wrapping his arms around his little family, Viktor kissed Yuri who returned it and flashed his selfie cam, the fans gone wild making the securities life hard.

Viktor and Yuri then took Maccachin and Vicchan out of their carrier, being careful with Maccachin especiaally since Maccachin is carrying her Maccachildren with Vicchan.

Putting a cute harness leash on them with their cute skating tags on, they posed another for the fans at the background.

Finally after they left, they rode the train which was surprisingly peaceful and arrived at the station, it was early in the morning when they arrived, Minako and Mari came to pick them up with Yuri's parents bringing along their pick up truck, Maccachin and Vicchan was placed inside the because of the snowy weather, Lilia and Yakov were greeted warmly by the Katsuki couple.

Arriving they were invited to use the Onsen so that they could relax, but Yuri placed their son on to their untouched nest, Viktor took off his shirt and laid beside their son and later was joined by Yuri.

"Seriously? 'Home with my Eros and little fairy?' You are so sappy" Yuri snorted.

"You love me for it" And Viktor pulled Yuri to his side but soon changed to position where their son is in the middle.

"Mom was really fond of Yura" Yuri caressing their son affectionately.

"Who wouldn't, I mean your parents are very loving and kind, they would easily melt on our boy" Viktor kissed Yuri.

"Lets take a nap and have lunch after we wake up?" And Viktor cuddled them both.

Meanwhile outside, "I cant believe Maccachin is pregnant already~" Hiroko chimed looking at Vicchan giving affectional licks at Maccachin's nose.

"Well, Viktor and Yurucha are leaving them around the training area often so that's bound to haapen since both liked to be around each other" Lilia commented.

"Neko-chan is so cuuute~" Minako cuddled the himalayan kitten on her arms.

"Those two are getting along well, that's good..." Toshiyo handing Yakov some sake.

"Yuri is keeping Viktor in a slow pace which is good" Yakov conversed with english, the Katsuki couple are actually fluent in english since they have foreigner guest often, "You did a great job raising a very patient and understanding son" Yakov added.

"Yuri is a very shy boy growing up, sating is the only thing keeping him social, also he never asked anything except little Vicchan and his skating gears" he added.

"Viktor's quite the opposite growing up, also thank you for taing care of Vitya" the old coach smiled.

"He's very handful yet we're happy that he made our son happy" and both took some drinks.

"By the way do you have a ballet studio around here?" Lilia asked.

"Minako senpai is also a ballerina, she has her own studio where she teach, also she's Yuri's former teacher" Hiroko commented.

"You want to see the studio?" Minako offerd.

"I'd love too" said the older Prima Ballerina.

Later that lunch, Yura had gained another nickname from his aunt Mari, "Yurio, do you want to make friends with another skating kids?" she asked.

"As long as hey dont bully or hates cats I'm cool" he replied.

Later on the Nishigori couple arrived with their triplets, "Meet Loop, Lutz and Axel" Mari introduced.

"They're like named after skating jumps? Cool!" Burst by Yura.

"He liked their jackets and leotards because it was tiger and cheetah prints.

Viktor and Yuri later on joined the family bonding, talking and catching up with the months they are away.

Yuri and Viktor's relationship progressed through out the months they've been together, they had their fights, few misunderstandings, and even with the times Yuri would revert to his old self and ignore Viktor when Viktor does something rash and makes Yuri angry.

But all in all they are trying to fit their relationship, taking things slow and taking their relationship building to a whole new level everytime they had a fight and mak up.

Yura likes the life in Hasetsu, he might be a spoiled, sometimes bratty, whiny but all in all the famiy loves him since he was very easy to please when his parents do some few tricks especially Yuri.

Spending their two weeks training inside the now private facility of the Ice Castle where Yuuko and her husband maintains things, Yakov love the convinience of the quiet place, also Lilia loved Minko's place, "I should put a cute Lilia name around my studio!" She admired the bing english 'MINAKO' name at the mirror side.

"Try putting a pole in there, I know Yuri would love it" She jest.

"I think I will!" Lilia agreed.

Two weeks later they are now in Tokyo, stepping in the back stage of the singles league, to watch their friends compete and cheer on them since they would be performing last since their category is last to perform.

Yuri and Viktor were greeted by their skating fans, the Japanese skater named Minami Kenjirou oggled at Yuri.

Yuri's hair was pulled back wearing the identical red and white RU jacket like Viktor's.

The couple were mobbed and asked for selfies, especially Kenjirou the Omega male who replaced Yuri's spot as the top skater.

"Can you please sign this magazine, and have some photos with me?" The now new lead of Omega signles pushed the magazine on Yuri's face.

"Sure" and Yuri signed it tith the sharpie, taking selfies with his mate and young Omega.

"Viktor,Yuri!" greeted by Chris with his own coach and boyfriend in tow.

"Chris!" The couple smiled.

"Phichit-kun!" Yuri waived on his Omega best friend who ran up to greet him with Celistino.

"Good luck later!" Yuri hugged him.

"You too! wow, I cant believe we'll be watching you all sappy and kissy all over again! Oooh smile!" and holding up his selfie stick and snaping some few selfies with Chris and Viktor.

"Yurachaka, would be performing today so we'll going to meet him soon" Viktor chimed in.

"You three are so cute, I mean the three of you are all in the finals!" Phicit burst.

Viktor proudly smiled.

"Yurachaka might be waiting now" Yuri nudged his mate.

"We don't want our little Prince upset do we?" winking at Yuri, Viktor pulled Yuri to his tight hold and strode to the Juniors section where they were asked for more pictures and signatures of their posters.

"Momma!" the boy burst running and hugging his mother.

"What about Papochka?" Viktor pouted and Yura reached in for Viktor to cuddle too.

"Family cuddle~" Viktor chimed and Pulled Yuri to the tight embrace.

Cameras clicking and sounds of cooing are going around the area, but the family ignored it.

When it was time for Yura to perform, he was the first child to perform the Short Program.

Yakov giving instructions to Yura who's not listening, "Yurachaka?" Yuri called and crouched on the boy's level.

"Always remember when you're dancing, think of what you feel on the people you love, and the things they have done making you love them" Yuri kissed his forehead.

"Remember, you're our little Agape hat we love so much" Viktor picked up the boy and hugged and kissed him. Pulling Yuri for a family and good luck hug, the boy seemed to be relaxed, the cameras going off on their derection.

Yuri Plesitsky stepped on the ice, welcoming the crowd with a gesture he was surprised that his Uncle Kuma dressed on a long sleeved button down shirt with a cat ears beside him is his grandpa Nikolai sitting with the his Yuri Angels, with a banner '#RussianTeam Fight!' the banner has many pictures of the couple and Yura even Georgi.

As the music started Yura danced with grace, loud cheers can be heard, Viktor and Yuri had proud smiles on their faces, Yakov smiled happily as he can see the feelings and enjoyment at the boy, "It's like watching you two dance, all the love and passion giving off the music on his every step" He commented suprising the couple.

"They were all surprised when he did a quad and landed it, for a young age it was hard but the hieght and and landing was smooth.

Finishing his performance he was panting, Yuri and Viktor ran at the kiss and cry entrance while Yura immediately skated running to them, with their waiting open arms Yura jumped on to them and gave him tight hug, Lilia and Yakov arrived Lilia giving Yura a tigh and congratulatory hug.

Handing him his white and blue Russian National Team Jacket.

"Looks like this boy is going to be promising Russian skater like his adoptive father!" the commentator chimed.

Yura sitting on Yuri's lap holding a cute angry cat, the crowd cheered when his score came out, '118. 78' Yakov Lifted the boy on his shoulderss and Lilia jumped around, Viktor snaching his son, and the same time lifting Yuri with his son they cheered.

"And the son had broken his father's record!" Burst by Hisashi.

"That family likes to give surprises do they?" Laughed by Oda.

"I guess they do" the other shrugged.

"I think its a family thing" laughed Oda.

Phichit, Chris, Georgi, Mila, and the Crispino twins congratulated them, JJ gave another comment which earned a glare from the Russian-Japanese parents.

"Oh... JJ wait for a few years till my Yura reach the age and have his senior debut, you might not be consider yourself as the king anymore since our little prince broke the recordset my my husband to be" snarled Yuri and walked with Viktor Yura in his arms Viktor glared and hugged the happy boy tightly while scootinghis wife to be closer.

Phichit got that on his phone and Chris gave a scandalous look.

"Remind us never to go on the mother's bad side?" the twins commented.

"The father is also included" Mila noted.

"Viktor is a Russian stereotype, he might shoot you in the head" Georgi added.

"I mean literally, he owns quite a few collection of guns" Georgi shivered and Chris looked horrified at the information since he never knew his easy going buddy to be a stereotype Russian with a gun.

Yura and his family are now at the benches with his Angels and two family members, Yuri and Viktor were surprised that the two flew to Japan to watch them skate.

Sitting on his father's lap, "Good luck Beka!" he shouted, Yuri and Viktor looked surprised.

The boy from Kazakhstan gave him a thumbs up, "Is he your friend, Yura?" Yuri asked.

"Yup! me and him became friends when he was training in Russia!" the boy bounced on Viktor's knee.

"Lets greet him after alright?" Viktor assured.

"Can we?" the boy lighten up.

"Of course!" Yuri smiled as he knew their litte boy can make friend on his own.

~Chapter End~


	20. Thank you Note:

I would like to thank those who ringed me with my errors, so far I don't have any 'BETA READERS or EDITORS' yet, but I'm doing my best... I know I ask how my work goes but there are some rude readers who judged me, I'm sorry to tell you guys but I want to be honest with you it discouraged me from writing and continue this fic, but I still wanted to continue what I started.

To my readers, thank you for the love and giving me Kudos and the encouraging comments especially to:

Yuki_chicken

Kanekididnotdeserve

And RyderNight

To Kaneki-san, I fixed the scores, and ready for posting tomorrow, thank you for telling me, I watched some of the pair skating routines and observed their scores.

*Does the dogeza*


	21. Spread the Love in Japan!

Chapter 17~

Yuri and Viktor remained for quite a while at the audience stand with Ezio, but later was joined by Minako and the Katsuki family who's actually sitting on different area of the stadium, Hiroko was so surprised to see her adopted son again and clinged to her forever baby boy the whole time.

"Yakov just texted me, we should head back for the warm up" Yuri putting down his phone.

"Yura, do you want to come and help us warm up?" Yuri asked.

"I want too!" The boy bounced on Viktor's arms.

"Looks like our lucky charm still has more stamina~" Viktor gave Yura raspberry kisses.

Yuri giggled at Viktor's daddy mode.

Leaving the stands, they were met by their fans and asked for some pictures, they almost fainted when Viktor and Yuri kissed with some lips biting display well morelike Yuri with his instant Eros and biting off Viktor's lower lip who gave a playful smirk and bedroom eyes.

"Eww!" Yura protested and the couple attacked him with kisses.

Pulling out Yuri's yoga mat and started to strech, Viktor made his son his human barbel and started to lifthim up and down, a warm up they hd been doing since the young Yuri has the sme weight Viktor lifts at home, with giggles and jokes Yakov started to get serious, "It's time to practice your moves" And with that they started.

Viktor started with the lifts since wants to get used to Yuri's current weight since every lift the made in their practice had different weight.

Viktor bondswith his future brother-in-law at his private gym since Yakov wanted him to toughen up and not to brake a hip.

"Let us show our passionate love starting here in Japan" Yuri said seductively letting out his feminine side which he and Lilia with the help of Minako cultivate.

"Our love is gonna break our other competitors" Viktor smirked back.

"Well, then let's show them, what the Prince and his Eros can do~" Yuri and Viktor swayed on one side and caressing Viktor's lower cheek.

Viktor gave Yuri's hand a kiss.

An hour had passed Yakov and Lilia pulled the curtains inviting the couple to come out. As their figures came to view the the stadium was filled with cheers and chants with the mix of Viktor's and Yuri's name.

Pulling off their tracksuits and handing tyem to their coaches. Giving Yakov and Lilia a tight hug for good luck and one last family hug with Yura.

Removing their skate guards stepping the ice, the cheers got louder with the chant of Yuri's name.

Both doing their usual and quick prayers, they welcomed their fans with an open arms as Yuri stood on the middle of the rink and Viktor on the side with his relaxed position looking smugly at his partner who looked even more slim and sexy.

Doing his hand gesture and blowing a kiss at Viktor, the later then caught the flying kiss and kissed his index and for finger as if recieving the kiss.

Their Japanese fans together with Yura's angels who admired the parents of their idol.

As Viktor now danced to Yuri's direction both with their seductive movements opposite on what their son had danced.

"On Love: Eros is the far opposite of On Love: Agape on what Yuri Plesitsky, their son had performed as their short program" Explained by the resident commentator Hisashi.

"I'm very surprised that these official couple have improved and refined their skills in just a short training month, I admire how Yuri Katsuki the Omega of the pair can handle such stamina even when he had multiple jumps!" his partner had said.

"He's not even showing any fatigued signs, he just loos so happy... and can I say sexy?" Hisashi said that and Viktor winced.

"Looks like the Alpha didn't like it, you better beware of his presence later" teased by Oda.

"Well, I was just stating the fact" Hisashi shrugged.

"I'm just surprised they're not married yet!" Oda added.

"Are they gonna go for a double Quad flip?" the commentators stood and saw the. couple just performed a perfic flip with synchronized spin.

Everyone stood from their seats and gave a heartily squeal, "That was just the start of their second half and they didn't even have a a single mistake yet,t his promsing pair may have the highest technical score on this SP event!" Hisashi burst.

"Here comes another quad combination and a throw!" Oda stood on his seat anticipating, "Great hight! and flawless landing!" Yuri and Viktor with a Quad with Triple combination.

"Wonderfully flawless! and look they dont even look tired yet!" pointing at the pare who looked so in-love.

"This is where the part Eros and the Prince fell in-love right?" Hisashi asked.

"Correct, but are they really planning on doing the Quad flip at the end?" Hisashi burst.

"I think that is when Eros trust the Prince" Oda commented.

Viktor prepares himself for a high throw, his muscles swelled a bit but he thought it was just the same as practice, besides Yuri is more lighter than the weights he was lifting back at the GYM.

Yuri beautifully spin and smoothly landed with Viktor behind him, they proceeded with a camel spin in an opposite direction and met each other at the point of the crescendo Yuri jumped on Viktor's arms foreheads touching and after the music ended they gave their signature kiss to indecate their theme 'LOVE' with the obvious love between them forming, banners with hearts and their name flashed around the stadium, fans and audience stood up and gave a loud appause and cheers.

Out of happiness the couple tightly embraced and started a make out session ending it with heavy panting.

"Looks like they didn't get worn out with their SP but they got worn out with their little make out!" Laughed Oda.

"GET A ROOM!" shouted by Mari and Ezio. Phichit took lots quick photos while recording their SP on his Go Pro, Chris, Sara, Mickey, Mila, Emil, JJ and his girlfriend gave out loud cat calls.

"They do that a lot" they son shrugged shocking the others knowing the parents had just let their son watch their adult intimate moments.

Viktor carried Yuri again and spun him around and shiftedhim in to a bridal position going to the kiss and cry, immediately they were met by their son with their coaches.

Viktor let Yuri sit on his lap and little Yura decided to join and clings on his momma.

"Is it just me or Viktor-san has a lot of energy left?" Laughed Hisashi.

As the scores went out giving a crispy '91.53' score from the board showing their technical deficulty and combination scores, they had another tight hug family moment, Yakov and Lilia joined in.

"Looks like we have a family that loves breaking a lot of records here in our season!" Oda chimed, many gave loud appause, more louder than their nationals and their USA cup debut.

Finally after changing to their usual matching Russian jacket, but Yuri had a small Japanse flag at the side to indicate his natural born nationality which Viktor loves and respects.

Walking with their changed foot wear which was a matching 'now Adiddas' redand whites shoes that would match their jackets, they stayed at the audience benches to watch the other skate.

Funny how they got pulled to another selfie session with Phichit and later on mobbed by medias for an interview.

Finally heading out to grab some dinner with their family and friends, which treated by Ezio, the lady skaters immediately became fond on him, not as a mating interest or love interest but a little brother since he was younger than he looked.

Mari teased him also which made Viktor and Yuri pressed him finding a mate but later on turned to them.

The Katsuki family asked when will there be wedding bells, but the couple shrugged it off by their own reasons.

~Chapter End~


	22. Another annoying note from yours truly,

Thanks for my every loving readers! Also I would like to leave my facebook User name and twitter name for you to follow and PM me for the request (Yes, I accept requests) Just PM me if you want :3

FB: Yaj Leo  
Twitter: Inu_Sensei

e-mail: benyajleosori@gmail.com

P.S: I'm making a new Yuri on Ice fic Mafia AU I hope that you would also read it, *bows*

Teaser from my new up coming Fic called: THINGS CALLED LOVE AND LIFE

(Note: Viktor is back in Russia and Yuri is in Japan)

Viktor almost sticking to the screen of his computer, and when the music ended with the crescendo Yuri stood on his last pose, the stadium howled with applause and cheers chanting ‘Love Wins’ Yuri gave out one last flying kiss to the camera with his bedroom eyes directed to Viktor who gave a toothily grin.

Turning his head his body guards look dumbstruck to the person they thought innocent.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” he glared to his guards who rushed back to their posts, Viktor then immediately called Yuri after hearing Yuri broke a hundred score barrier making his new personal best.

Viktor loosening his tie and breathing for relief, he suddenly noticing his pants were tight, “Fuck…”


	23. Love had been Delivered

Chapter 18~ (FS Programme)

The couple woke up earlier than usual, got themselves ready and packed their things, "I'll message Yakov that we're heading in early" Yuri said.

"Okay, I'll bring our things out" Viktor replied.

Moments later they arrived at the rink which was already packed with media and fans, though they were the first skaters to arrive for practice.

They were immediately mobbed by fans asking for autographs and photos, while the media asked them why they practiced without their coach.

"Yakov and Lilia will join us shortly" Yuri said in a stoic tone.

"Don't mind them Moy Lyubov, just relax, we got this, alright?" Viktor assured him.

Starting with a bit of a warm up and a close hold laps around the rink, the audience can sense the music they are forming as they move around on their slow pace.

Shortly after Yakov and Lilia arrived with a sleeping Yura on Yakov's arms, behind them was Chris and his coach.

"Looks like the love birds are quite early today!" joked by Chris shouting at them.

"Moy lyubov is a bit tense so I brought him early so I can distract him" Viktor chimed in pulling Yuri by the waist.

"Seriously?" Yuri pulled a glare at him.

"And I think I'm doing a great job at it too" he laughed. 

Yuri took their sleeping son to his arms, "He's very cranky when you wake him up early" Yuri mused as he stroked Yura's air.

"Momma?"came agroany voice from the boy.

"Yes, baby boy? Are you still sleepy? You can stay on my shoulder for a bit if you want" The boy nodded and scooted closer.

"How comes he likes you more than me? I spoil him you know" Viktor pouted.

"Vitya, the love of the mother can never be topped by any spoiling bribery" Lilia commented and Yakov laughed.

"I'll take Yura" offered Yakov, and Yuri handed the boy to their coach, "Let's practice from the beginning then lets go through the jumps one by one" Yakov instructed and they agreed.

Evening came and it was time for them to start, men's singles would be on the second day thus Yura's program would also be tomorrow.

The couple stayed quite some time with Yura trying to distract Yuri since his anxiety attack again, Minami, the blonde boy from yesterday came in personally to support Yuri his idol and give him a lot of praises.

"Warm up?" Viktor tried to pull Yuri together before he breaks down.

Pulling Yuri closer for hug and hummed a familiar tune that Yuri came to love.

Melting at his mate's embrace burrying his face closer to his chest.

Finally when Yakov called them in they gave a serious look and marched out the curtain and met many more of their fans shouting and chanting their names,"Hear that my love? They came here to support us especially you who transformed and bloomed, lets give them the best show that our love can offer?" Viktor said.

"Spread the love to the whole Japan" Yuri agreed, "And show them how love made us both strong" Yuri's bright honey brown eyes shimmered.

"That's what I want to hear" and they gave a quick peck showing their intimacy.

As the music started after they posed their intro, "With the music of History maker by Dean Fujioka, these couple tells their story how they started and fall for each other as I explained in the past. With the flow of their love as the base and platform, they want to make and write their own history which is happening now" said by Oda.

Yuri dancing around with a slow waltz, turning Yuri for a back hug but arms around Yuri's. As Yuri's own arms craddling Viktor's they swayed and glided around the rink, turning Yuri again for the Quad combination throw and synchronized combination spin and tripple axel, finally Viktor let go of Yuri and did his individual Quad Flip and suddenly threw Yuri in another quad flip.

"Dancing and completing their FP with perfection just like they have displayed on their SP, we expect that these couple is gonna have a high combination and technical score" Hisahi further commented.

"History Maker is a Skaters' Whim when interpreted, Nikiforov and Katsuki showed how deep and passionate they are towards the art of this sport" Oda praised them.

"The love of these two skater made their performance bloom and surprised us yet again" Hisashi with gentleness on his voice.

"Im looking forwad on Winter Olympics with these two around" Oda fished.

Yuri and Viktor stood on their finishing position, Viktor's arms around Yuri's waist and Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck.

Looking at each others eyes and melting to their own world which leads to more kissing.

"Love wins!" People chanted as they threw their plushy and flower offering, the Katsuki and the Russian fans cried at the message the couple had sent.

Yura placed a blue roses flower crown on to his mother's head and a matching flower necklace to his father meeting them at the kiss and cry corner, cameras flashed on their way.

With the same position where Yuri sitting on Viktor's lap and little Yura trying to climb his father's back cutely. Black cat with two poodle plushies cluched on to his arms, bouncing excitedly.

"These two are gonna break another record" as Hisashi predicted the scores went out '165.51' it reads, their SP score at the side, with the technical and difficulty, and the Total: 257.04.

Yakov almost broke his back when he tried lifting the couple, Lilia desperately stopped him from doing so, and Yura had jumped on him instead.

Everyone were shocked when Viktor ran around carrying a startled Yuri in his arms screaming, "DOOON'T LEEEET GOOOO!" in a mix of Russian and Japanese.

Poor Yuri clutched Viktor's neck as his life depens on it.

"Looks like Mr. Nikiforov had so much enegy to spare!" laughed by the commentators, Phichit enjoyed the display and continued to record it.

"Sorry" Viktor calmed down but still having a laughing fit hugging Yuri who's now back on Viktor's lap.

Playfully slapping Viktor's chest, "Dont do that again!"

"Nikiforov and Feltsman-san are very pleased and happy with their record breaking score especially on their first pair debut!" laughed Hisashi.

"Over joyed you mean" Oda corrected with a laugh.

"I'm so happy Yuri it feels good!"Viktor finally felt the excitement and thrill he didn't feel when he was competing singles when people pridected his moves and wins.

"How doest it feel Yuri?"he panted whispering on Yuri's ear.

"I dont know... all I feel is that I made you happy and satisfied making me excited and and happy.

Viktor took him then and there kissing him.

Fianally the couple stood at the highest stand of the podium both showing their dols medals and gave their signature kiss yet again, the crowd cheered and chanted 'LOVE WINS' which made their hearts swell.

Later that evening they had dinner with their friends, pullinga small partyat their hotel room, getting Pizza and other satisfying food.

Yura was nervous about his performance but his parents were thereto motivate him, "Momma and I aren't gonna have a selfie with our gold medals if you don't have yours" Viktor said.

Yura wanting that gold medal he pulled his parents and coach for practice, "We'll be out early, Yurachka" patted Yakovloving his determination.

Yuri pulled Yura to ihs arms and the boy fll asleep on his shoulder.

Vikto and Yuri took turns carrying the boy making him sleep since he somehow managed to inherit his momma's anxiety and jitters.

"Looks like this family are gonnbe a podium family" Laughed Chris.

"That is what you call goals Chris" snorted, Phichitand snapped a photo of the fussing parents who's one is carrying and the other wiping the drool of the baby.

"#Parental Duties, #Viktuuri #Podium Family, #Family that loves to break records" 

~Chapter END~


	24. A day with uncle Kuma

Special Chapter (A Day with the White Bear)

Hi! My name is Yuri Plesitsky, son of Viktor and Yuri Nikiforov, and yes I share the same name as my momma, but Papochka, momma and gradpa Nik calls me Yura, my coach Yakov and Lilia calls me Yurachka, my Aunt from Japan and so as granny and Paphy Katsuki calls me Yurio.

"Cub, is your friend coming over??" asked -by my Uncle Kuma, ohh... I almost forot my favorite uncle!

"Uh-huh uncle Kuma! can he stay for tonight too?" I tried my puppy look that papochka taught me.

"Alright, but clen up your toys after, I have visitors coming in few hours" he said.

I almost forgot! I'm staying at my uncle's office and big house since Momma had his heats again, I dont know why they need o leave me to uncle though... but I dont mind since it's fun to stay with uncle, I get to dress up as him wering white uniform and play with many plushies and the my ATV he got it for me to play around his big office!

Anyway I'm staying for a week or more with uncle Kuma and I get to play a lot too!

"Yurachka?" My bestfriend is here now!

"BEKA!!"

"Hi"

"Did you bring ted?" I asked looking for his teddy friend.

"Yup, I wouldn't leave Niki the kitty lonely right?" Niki is my kitty friend plush, momma gave him as a gift.

"I need to clean up my toys first, Uncle said his friends are coming over for a meeting, and so as uncle annoying pants" I laughed at uncle Kuma's nickname to uncle Julian.

"I'll help!" 

After cleaning up, "DONE!" putting the last toy on my toy box.

"Look what my baba got me" Beka ran out the big room and came in with his cool motorcycle.

"Cool! now we can ride together!" I jumped.

Beka had his cool black jacket, scarf and helmet! I took my own cook leopard hemet and got my own ATV.

Suddenly uncle's friends came in and uncle Annoying pants greeted me with his annooying cheek pulling.

"UUUGH!!! don't do thaaaaat!" I pouted hating his affection.

"Sorry, you're just toooo cute"

"Stop annoying my nephew!" uncle slapped the back of uncle Julian's head.

"OHHH MYYYY GOOOOSH! is he the famous Russian fairy?" a lady cooed, I hate it when they call me fairy! I'm a big tiger!"

"Yes, he's my nephew" Uncle Kuma said.

"From armory to play ground" one small guy snorted at uncle's office.

"Uncle, are you gonna have your meeting now?"

"Yup, why don't you and little biker dude here run with your own rides around the place?" he crouched down, "And do me a favor and annoy your uncle Jam".

"Okay!" I know they have reaaally important meeting.

"They are sooo cute~" the lady cooes again.

I hopped on my own ATV and Beka behind me with his own motor, tucking my kitty friend on his seat so he won't fall.

Greeting more army people in the office is fun since they give us treats and let us play with their computer!

It's fun staying here for a week every month when momma has her heat, "Vicchan! Maccachin!" I saw our doggies but I cant find Neko-chan, "Kitty!" and I hugged my kitty cat as I found him.

"Hey Beka, lets eat our candies at the play house?" and he nodded.

And we headed to uncle Jam's or Jamal's office, he's Uncle Kuma and Uncle Annoying pants' bestfriend.

"UNCLE!" I jumped.

"Hey there little cub!"

"Uncle can me and Beka stay at our play house?"

"Hm... you got your own battery operated motor huh?" he looked at Beka's mini motor.

"I guess I need to make you a new play house on the. yard where you can actually have your mini parking lot"

"Really" I jumped.

"Yup! and guess what I'll be designing it to be a garage so you can learn how to fix your toys"

"Cool!" Beka said, "Baba had a classic garage with his Harley bikes"

"Well, I guess I had to fill it with mini cars too" he winked.

After stuffing ourselves with hot choco and marsh mallows we decided to take a nap.

"Do you thin I should put a hammock inside their play Garage?" Jamal said.

"I'm happy your helping me spoil him" Ezio carried. the two sleping boys.

"It's no big deal besides he boy is easy to please" patting Yura.

"I hope my brother and Viktor will have anothe baby"

"You really fancy on spoiling kids" Jamal laughed in a low tone.

"It cant be helped. And thanks for watching them"

"No problem besides it's fun to ave them around they're like our mascot"

As I woke up I was home with Uncle, my cool army uniform changed in to my tiger onesies and I'm at my kitty bed with Neko-chan and the two poodies.

I know tomorrow and the next day after it would be the same, momma and Papochka wouldn't be calling any time soon.

~END~


	25. Podium Family

Chapter 19~

With a gold in hand and a pride to bring back home to Russia, still they have that nervous air going around them, Viktor and Yuri joined their coaches at the back to get Yura ready and distract him on the pressure since he'll be last to perform.

Viktor brought Yura's leopard print headphones and MP3 putting the volume tab full, playing his FS music on loop for practice, Yakov went extra little hard on the instructions for him to win.

Yura ditermined to win and take that picture with his parents and bring home that shiny gold medal to show his friends.

After some few performance, Yura's new found bestfriend from Kazakhstan came in and wished him good luck with a hug from him and his teddy, "Lets play after you skate okay?" the Kazakh boy told him and he agreed.

Lilia came to get them and head to the rink side, Yuuri took he young skater's jersey jacket and sit to his height.

"Don't think too much of your jumps, just remember to have fun and be like the ballirino that you want to be" Yuri kissed his forehead.

"We'll be proud of you no matter what, alright?" Viktor picked him up and kissed the boy too.

Yura nodded with a happy smile.

"Davai!" the parents waved at him as glide down at the middle of the rink.

"And right there is our pair skating gold medalist supporting the young up rising Junior skater!" said Hisashi.

"Back stage parents in short" snorted by Oda.

"DAVAI!" the Kazakh boy shouted and Yura returned with a thumbs up.

On his starting position his Yuri Angels went silent, upon starting the music Yura has started to become a Prima Ballerina which made Lilia almost jumo in excitement.

"Training under the Russian Prima Ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya, Minako Okukawa and beside Katsuki Yuri his adoptive mother, he was trained to be a ballerino on ice originally. And today we are witnessing here in the finals the promising young skater from Russia executing what he was trained for" Hisashi started.

"He has the same flexibility as Katsuki Yuri, and so as the reflexes, beutiful!. OH A QUAD!" that surprised them, "GREAT HEIGHT AND LANDING!"

"Is it just me or am I seeing his parents when he dance?" Oda looked closer.

"All that emotions he give" Hisashi states, the Yuri Angels were cheering really hard.

The senior men's singles came out to watch Yura at the rink side with the parents.

"Looks like Nikiforov and Katsuki-san are jumping when Yuri Plesitsky does his own jumps"

"TRIPLE FLIP! smooth landing!" Hishashi burts.

Yakov was drawn to Yura's dancing emotions and got to admit, Viktor and Yuri were great at how they trained the boy emoionally in their own way, opening up and getting better at his steps.

"Beautiful step sequence!" and finally he ended his performance without any fault, Viktor and Yuri quickly ran to the kiss and cry to meet Yura who's running and crying.

Jumping to Viktors arms, Viktor then scooped Yuri as well and hugged them both, Yakov pulled them to sit, Lilia gave Yura a tight hug and chanted being proud on him.

Plushy offerings and cat ear headbands were thrown and picked by th JSF assistants handing them to Yakov and the parents, Viktor found three cute cat ears and put on on him, Yura and to his mate, he persuaded to make Yakov wear one since Lilia had her pink ones.

Yakov sighed and worn it.

Everyone mused, when the score came out, "200.97" They cheered, Yuri hugged the young skater to a tight embrace and cried out of happiness since he just won, Viktor cuddled them both and had his own tears sheed out od happiness.

After Yura stood on top of the podium raising his gold medal and small bouquet of pink roses matching his costume.

Finally walking to the rinkside to meet the senior men's skaters that are about to take their turn, Viktor and Yuri bid them good luck.

"Looks like the king would be replaced soon enough" snarled Yuri to JJ. Yuri caught him smirking and criticizing the boy though out his perfomance.

JJ's mouth fell hanging, "Definately not going to momma Yuri's bad side" Phichit caught it on his phone and about to upload it.

"Momma side tiggered" Whistled by the Crispino twins.

"If I catch you again insulting my boy, you'll see yourself burried ten feet below the ground" Viktor hissed in a low tone carring Yura who's happily playing with his new cat plushy that is big as him. Poor JJ had been sweting buckets.

"Stereotype Russian alright" Mila and Georgi shivered.

Yura was helped changed in to a comfortable pants, shirt and hoodie covered by his jersey jacket by Yuri, Viktor kept on taking selfies and fussing over the win.

Yuri's momma triggered mode became viral on instant and took quite possitive comments about Yuri's maternal and Omega insticts.

Viktor and Yuri changed their profile pictures on their recent selfie, little Yuri on the middle and the couple on eachside, with a cheeky smile and showing off their gold medal with a tag, '#Podium Family' became a trend.

Yura fully changed his costume to his usual jeans and hoddie topped with his jersey jacket, Yuri gave him a cute lion plushie hat.

"I'm not taking this off!" he burst and Viktor laughed.

Presently the family are seated on at the hotel's lobby for an interview, Lilia and Yakov are at the side supervising the event.

"A quick question for Katsuki-san" said by a Japanese reporter in English.

"Yes" Yuri gave a nod and approval.

"What does your programs meant for you? Oda-san gave us a walk through, but it seemed nice if we would know it from you"

"On Love: Eros is a story of our playful love turned serious, we had our ups and downs on our relationship, especially having trial and errors method knowing each other more, we play on our trials and fix our errors after turning things in to serious ones but in the end we would just fall for each other" the press cooed at his reply.

"History Maker is our Whim and shows all kinds of love supporting each other and resolving our whims with the help from each other. That's simple as that in our meaning"

"Love Wins!" one shoutedfrom their fans.

"What is your next move?" another asked.

"Train, build our family even stronger and have more fun with our lives" Viktor replied.

Finally they headed to their room to prepare for the evening banquet.

Viktor and Yuri chose another matching suit with little Yuri having the same item as them.

"Yakov wouldn't appreciate it if we're late" Yuri called and fixed Viktor's crooked tie.

~Chapter End~


	26. Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there going to be a sequel to their love story? Or it ends here?

Chapter 20~

(Final Chapter)

Arriving at the banquet hall they were greetedby teasings and cheers congratulating them.

"Congratulations on getting your GPF gold Chris" Viktor patted his back.

"Congrats for getting gold too! wow who knows you avea talen on pair skating and wow, you have quite fim arms~" Chris poked at Viktor's arms.

"Well, I spend my time at the gym with Yuri's brother when he's at the ballet studio with Lilia"

"Though I bet bedroom fun is more enjoyable since he caught himself a beefcake now?" Chris teased some more.

"I would like to keep our bedroom activities for ourselves but to satisfy you, I'll give you a hint, with his stamina and some of my powerhouse abilities now, you can figure out the rest" he winked and left to save Yuri from Phichit's camera and questions.

"Is that livestreaming?" Yuri looked horrified at the device.

"Phichit, my boy we have a rule on the banquets, what happens inside the banquet hall stays in the banquet hall" JJ chimed in girlfriend in tow.

"Hate to say it but I agree" Viktor came and put one arm around Yuri.

"I apologise what I said to your kid alright?" JJ sighed.

"Whatever" the couple dismissed him and left to get their drink and check on their son who's engrossed playing with his friend Beka and teddy named Ted.

Yura brought along his own plushy cat that Yuri got him and named it, they played on the corner where the sofas are and made a little fort out of the pillows, some junior skaters joined them the same age as them.

"Viktor Yura haven't eaten anything yet right?"

"Yeah, lets go get him something" Yuri took one plate and took food hat Yura liked.

Viktor followed and their friends glanced at the couple on their parental display.

As Yura played with Beka who already ate, Yuri sat beside him and Viktor placed him on his lap and took a plushy plying with them, Yura's mouth is a little smothered.

After finishing his food, Viktor carried Yura going to the was room while Yuri put the plate back to the table where the dishes are and wiping his hand.

Finally the father and son are back Viktor carried Yura facing Yuri who wiped his face with another clean handkerchief.

"They're like natural born parents" commented by Sara and was agreed by Mila and Georgi.

"If only you could see them when Yura's at practice" added mila.

"I miss my mom" pouted Emil and a certain Russian official gushed out his drink from his nose from the comment.

"You okay Mr. Excellency?" Georgi ased in Russian.

"I'm fine... I miss my momma too" Ezio wiping his face replying in english.

"I need to pee! I forgot to tell papochka!" pouted the boy.

"Alright I'll take you and Yuri carried him leaving his toy to Viktor.

As they were at the comfortroom Yuri helped the boy and helped him wash his hand again.

Coming back Yuri somehow shocked at where is Viktor standing.

Standing proudly on the mini stage with microphone on hand, "What the heck are you doing there? Are you drunk already? Get down from there!" Yuri blurted making everyone laugh.

"First off I'm not drunk... second I asked the administrators and offials for a request and third I couldn't have done it without Yurachka~"

"So you two are complices?" Yuri eyes the boy who gave a cheeky smile and ran off to retrieve his ttoy from his father.

"I stand here today to pull all my courage to say important things to you even if your brother knock the living day lights outof me" the guests laughed looking at the Minister of Defense chocke out his water.

"I swear this is the second time today, it's eather you stop it or I'll actually send you sixfeet below the ground" he groaned.

"Chill, let me say what I want to say first!" holding up his hand. He walk up to Yuri kneeling and making the ladies shriek and the guys cat whistle.

"I know you like things slow and keep up on our relationship building, but right now... I just. cant hold myself just by calling you my mate, friend, bestfriend, partner or boyfriend" Chris whistled.

"It's fine if I live stream this right?" Phichit grinned and every person except Yuri gave him a thumbs up.

"I know this seemed so permanent if you agree" he started.

"Our bond is already permanent, idiot" Yuri blushed and they laughed.

"That'swhat I said when he's been bothering me about marriage thing, for pete's sake you're asking a no experience person" groaned by Ezio which was followed by a laugh and a chocke from the Japanese Prime minister.

"What? you didn't have a single girlfriend too" glaring at. his other Prime Minister friend.

"Why me?" the poor official looked stunned.

"Anyways, Will you be my Mrs. Nikiforov who'll put up with my annoyance, cook for me and Yura, my skating partner forever and be the mother of our future babies?" Yuri blushed and nodded covering his face with his fee hand.

Viktor slid the golden band and jumped around shouting in joy and carrying Yuri and kissing him.

"I have something to top your proposal too... and damn it Viktor it's about time" they burst out laughing.

Yuri pulled out something on Yura's bag where his necessities are, and handed the wrapped item to Viktor.

Opening it quickly, it was a teddybear with diaper and on it's chest it has a cute press me note.

Pressing it, "HI DADDY I'LL SEE YOU IN AUGUST!"

Viktor turned his gaze at Yuri then looking at the baby bear then back at Yuri doing the process ina full five minutes the guests were stunned too.

"I'm a week long pregnant" and for the third time poor Ezio chocked his wine.

"That's it I'm not drinking anything" putting his hands up and making his friend burst out laughing.

Viktor looked stunned and frozen in to place, "I'm... I... I'm? I'M GOING TO BE A DAD WITH OUR FIRST BABY?" scooping Yuri to his feet and jumping around.

"Wait the baby!" Viktor thought.

"Easy Viktor!" shouted Yakov laughing with their friends.

"Looks like Uncle Kuma-chan's office is gonnaa upgrade from armory to a playpark and even evolving to a baby safe zone!" shouted by the Prime Minister.

"You spoil your monsters too!" he retorted trying to wipe the stain on his suit and they laughed at the announcements and mini celebration.

The ladies shouted baby shower and Chris clicked his toung knowing his good friend cant do pole dancing tonight, Yura was so happy he'll have a new play mate and someone to protect and share his toys with.

"Baby shower will be in a few months, and dont worry it will be off season so you can come to Hasetsu" Viktor announced.

The skating federtion gave the couple a little gift for congratulating them, when Yura became tired Viktor an Yuri retired to their room abnd slept.

only to find their names and the announcement inbig bold words on the internet the next morning.

~Chapter END~


End file.
